Distance between us
by LoveIsAlwaysLouder
Summary: Eli and Claire meet at a Resort over winter break and fall   in love, one problem, they live on different continents! They soon   discover that long distance relationships aren't that easy!
1. Chapter 1

Distance between us

Hey so I don't actually know where this idea comes from but I really like  
>it. So I'm going to go with it!<p>

Plot: Eli and Claire meet at a Resort over winter break and fall  
>in love, one problem, they live on different continents! They soon<br>discover that long distance relationships aren't that easy!

I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Chapter one: you saved my life, sort of

Eli POV

we do this every year. Escape to some tropical destination to avoid the  
>freezing winters of Toronto. I never really thought much of them, I<br>mean sure it was great to get away for a while, but nothing big ever  
>really happened to me, this year was an exception<p>

Claire POV

Well this was different, we usually skied, during winter break, but  
>this year with mom and dad fighting and mom refused to go on another<br>vacation that she couldn't enjoy, And that's how we ending up changing  
>my<br>Whole life.

Eli POV

"I'm going down to the pool!" I shouted, to my mom.  
>" have fun!" she shouted back from the bathroom.<br>I dressed in a pair a black board shorts and flip-flops. I grabbed a  
>towel from a pile by the door and slung it over my shoulder. I walked<br>out into the hallway and down the elevator. The sun was blazing as I  
>entered the pool deck. I spotted an empty lounger and made a b line<br>for it. As I walked I started to take in my surrounding, there was an  
>11 year old with a surf board heading in the other direction, who<br>wasn't really paying attention where he was going. Then there was a  
>girl walking right in front of me, she was wearing a navy blue sun<br>dress and had bouncy light red curls. It was a good thing that I was  
>paying attention to her, because at that moment a woman from the<br>other side of the pool called  
>" Jonathan!" the 11 year old with the surf board, turned hitting the<br>girl in front of me with his bored sharply on the head. She fell  
>backwards, and my reflexes kicked in. The boy dashed away not wanting<br>to be blames for the girl's injuries.  
>" you ok?" I asked, starting to place the girl on her feet.<br>" fine I think." she said holding her head. I placed her on her feet.  
>She seemed to become dizzy and stumble again.<br>" ok maybe we should sit you Down" I said, leading her to a nearby  
>lounger.<br>" could we get a first aid kit? "I asked a passing waiter. He nodded  
>and hurried off.<br>I sat down next to her. She was still rubbing her head, she pulled her  
>fingers away from her head<br>" ok great!" she said sarcastically looking at the blood.  
>" it's fine!" I reassured her as a waiter handed me a kit.<br>" let me do it." I said kindly. She looked up at me with a slight  
>smile. She had the most breath taking eyes.<p>

Claire POV

I sat quietly as this perfect stranger, dabbed at my head. I  
>couldn't help but notice his eyes .they were beautiful<br>" So what's the report doc? Am I gonna live?" he smirked  
>" I'd say so. I'm Eli" he sale holding out his hand. I took it<br>" Claire."  
>" Well Claire, how every will you repay me, for saving your life?" he<br>said smirking once again. I laughed.  
>" what did you have in mind?"<br>" oh I don't know! Lifelong enslavement, your voice, your soul. I'm  
>running out of little mermaid references help me out here." I laughed<br>" you watch the little mermaid?" I asked smiling.  
>" my 4 year old cousin has it on repeat." I laughed<br>" well I happen to love that movie!"  
>" do you know?"<br>" yes! I do!" we continued joking around for a while before we were  
>interrupted<p>

"Claire!" I looked up to see my mother. Heading towards us.  
>" there you are, look your fathers refusing to leave the room so I was<br>wondering if you could... Oh who's this" she said gesturing towards  
>Eli.<p>

"Mom this is Eli, Eli this is my mom Helen." she smiled slightly, but  
>I could see the worry in her eyes.<br>" oh um how did you two meet?" she asked hesitantly.  
>" I was attacked by a surf board. Eli was just cleaning me up."<p>

" oh hunny are you alright!" she exclaimed, taking my face in her  
>hands and looking at my head.<br>" I'm fine mom" I said jerking out of her grip.  
>" well I'm going to be right over there if you need me!" she said<br>pointing to the other side of the pool." as she walked away, Eli said

" well she seemed...".  
>" overprotective?"<br>" actually I was going to say nice, but overprotective works too." I  
>glanced over at the other side of the pool, where she was watching us<br>attentively. Once she noticed me looking she turned away quickly.

"You realize that she isn't going to stop looking at us now, right?"

"Than do you want to get out of here?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow.  
>" come on!" he said extending a hand to help me up. I took it and he<br>pulled me to my feet, but didn't bother to let go as we raced off to  
>pool deck to unsure my mother didn't spot us. We ended up wondering on<br>the resort grounds. Eli still hadn't let my hand go.

"Tell me about yourself!" I said as we continued walking.  
>" well, I live in Toronto, I'm 17, now brace yourself for this next<br>part. I drive a hearse. His name is morty. Yes he has a name. Um I  
>don't think there's much more." I smiled<br>" you know I was born in Toronto! I lived there up until a few years  
>ago. Than my dad got transferred to London."<br>" well that's not that bad! Only a couple hours." I laughed  
>" not Ontario! England." his eyes widened<br>" that's quite a move!" he said.  
>" yeah, tell me about it! You should have seen the temper tantrum my<br>sister threw. She got so pissed at my parents that she moved to Kenya!"

" Wow" he said once again.  
>" what about you? Any siblings?" I asked<br>" nope just me. To be honest I'm pretty sure I was an Opps baby. There  
>not exactly normal parents, I went to my first concert when I was 6<br>months old.  
>" that's quite the story!" I said laughing.<br>" hey I'm kind if hungry, do you want to grab some dinner or  
>something?" I asked, hopefully, I tried to stay calm and not to egger,<br>but I still couldn't help but notice that he hadn't let go on my hand.

"are you sure your parents wouldn't miss you?" he asked

"there a little too busy fighting to notice my absence" I said  
>slightly saddened.<br>" than let's do it."

We headed to one of the resorts many restaurants he had too let go of my  
>hand In order for us to sit down. I didn't let it show but I was<br>slightly disappointed. My heart my lightened again as his foot began to  
>brush against mine, during the salad course. I didn't know what I was<br>doing. I mean I've known this guy for 6 hours! But he's just so easy  
>to talk to. After dinner was done, we sat in silence for a few<br>minutes, it wasn't overly awkward, we just weren't sure what to do next.  
>" I have an idea!" he said getting to his feet and taking my hand<br>again. He ended up leading me down the stone steps onto the beach. He  
>slipped his shoes off and motioned for me to do the same. We walked<br>along the water edge and kept talking. I had never talked to someone so  
>much in my whole life, but like I said before, he was just so easy to<br>talk to.

Eli POV

"I still don't see it!" she laughed. We were sitting in the sand. I  
>was attempting to show her a constellation, but there wasn't much use.<br>There were so many stars that it was over whelming. Just then I felt  
>Claire shiver.<br>" are you cold?" it was weird. I actually cared.  
>" I'm fine," she said rubbing her arms. Than I did something bold,<br>something I wouldn't usually do. I put my arm around her I pulled her  
>close to my body. We sat in a comterable silence for a while.<br>" dammit!" I heard Claire whisper and begin to get up.  
>" what is it?" I asked<br>" it's late, my mom is going to kill me!" she said brushing sand off  
>herself. Then she looked back down at me.<br>" I guess I'll see you around."  
>" yeah." I said half heartedly. She began to walk away, something came<br>over me. I got to my feet.  
>" Claire!" I shouted. She turned to look at me<br>" do you want to... Have breakfast. With me? Tomorrow."  
>She smiled<br>" I'd like that." she said before running for the lights of the resort  
>in the distance. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Distance between us

I know I just posted the first chapter this morning so I have no idea  
>if you guys like it yet, but I'm just having way to much fun writing<br>it! : P oks so weather you like it, love it, or hate it, thank you for  
>reading!<p>

Disclaimer I don't own anything! Ok all rights go to rightful people!

Chapter 2: trust me  
>(sorry if characters are a tad OC)<p>

Eli POV:

I walk back to the resort slowly, listening to the sounds of the waves  
>as they crash against the shore. This day definitely didn't go as I<br>expected it to. But at the same I don't be more pleased with it. I  
>made a mental note to send the kid with a surf board a fruit basket.<br>As I reached the resort, I walked right past the elevator, opting to  
>take the stairs. That night at fell asleep, thinking about Claire and<br>dreaming about tomorrow.

Claire POV

I expected to my parents to be furious that I came back to the room so  
>late, but they were too busy shrieking at each other, to notice me slip<br>in the room.  
>I woke up this morning to something I hadn't heard in a while. Silence.<br>I slipped into some jean shorts and a white v neck tee shirt. I tip  
>toed out of the room not wanting to wake my parents and start another<br>screaming match. I scribbled, going to breakfast on a sticky note and  
>stuck it to the door. I realised that Eli and I hadn't set a time for<br>breakfast. It was only 7; the likeliness of him being there was slim.  
>I was thinking that I would just wait in the lounge, when the<br>elevator stopped on the fourth floor. The doors slid open, to revile,  
>Eli standing there,<br>" Hey" he said breaking into a smile before stepping into the elevator.

"That was easy" I said, as the doors closed and the elevator started  
>moving again. Eli's face grew puzzled.<p>

After collecting our food from the buffet, we chose a small table  
>near a large bay window.<br>Just as I took a bite on my eggs, Eli asked a question.  
>" so how long are you here for?" I swallowed my hot eggs. They burned<br>a little as they went down my throat.  
>" January 3rd, you?" I said taking another bite<p>

"the fourth. My mom wanted to stay longer, but my dad doesn't really  
>trust the guy he left in charge of the station."<br>I nodded  
>" speak of the devil"<p>

Eli POV

"speak of the devil" like clockwork my parents came towards the  
>table.<p>

" Bull frog and I are headed in to town."  
>" ok." I said hoping they would leave and not acknowledge Claire presence.<br>" oh this must be Claire! I'm Cece and this is my husband bull frog,  
>we'd love to stay and chat but the taxi waiting out front" she said<br>shaking claries hand.  
>" you two have fun now" and with that they were gone.<br>" sorry about that." I said looking at my bacon  
>" how did they know my name" she asked curiously. I continued to<br>look at my bacon.  
>" have you been talking about me?" she asked, pointing her fork at me<br>and smiling.  
>" Noooooooooo" I said looking out the window.<br>" you actually have!" she said smiling even wider  
>" I mentioned you once! My mom asked where I'd been so late. I said I<br>was with a friend, she asked who, and I said Claire, end of story." I  
>stating taking a bit of my toast.<br>" sure..." she said raising her eye brows. And looking away.  
>" so what are we doing today." I said leaning forward and placing my<br>hands on the table.  
>" who said I wanted to hang out with you?" she said leaning back in<br>her chair crossing her arms and smirking  
>" hey you still owe me your life!" I said throwing a grape at her.<br>" HEY! Gosh I was kidding! What did you have in mind?" I smirked again.  
>" they have information packets at the front desk." so we finished<br>our breakfast, and headed to the information desk. We were looking  
>through panflits when I found it.<br>" Claire." I said holding it up.  
>" no!" she said sternly.<br>" you owe me!" I fought back  
>" I don't care!" she retaliated<br>" Please!" I said pulling on her Arm.  
>" no!"<p>

(An hour later)

"I can't Not believe your making me do this!" she said as an  
>instructor strapped her into her harness.<br>" come on! It's not going to be that bad!  
>"Speak for yourself!" she said as she walked to the edge of the<br>platform.

" No, No I'm not doing it! I refuse!" she said backing away from the  
>edge.<p>

"Claire." I said grabbing her hands and pulling her closer to me.  
>" I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Just trust me."<p>

"Fine!" she said giving up.  
>" but after this! I owe you nothing!" I smirked<br>" deal!" I said leading her over to the instructor who clicked us  
>together and onto the wire.<p>

Than I instructor called  
>" 1, 2,3!" I slide us off the platform and down the line. It was<br>breath taking, and trust me I'm not the sentimental type.  
>" I hate you I hate you I hate you" Claire was shrieking as we road down.<br>" Claire! Open your eyes!" I said as we reached the middle of the line.  
>" wow," she whispered as we came near the end.<br>As we reached the next platform."

(2 hours later)

"oh come on! You know you had fun!" I said as we entered the hotel  
>lobby.<br>" no it was terrifying!"  
>" you had fun!" I persisted.<br>" nope!" she said popping her lips  
>" come on!" I said bumping her with my shoulder<br>" no!" she said bumping me back, I took it to the next level and began  
>to tickle her stomach.<br>" stop it!" she said laughing  
>" than admit it! "I half shouted linking my arms around her waist<br>and continuing to tickle

"fine!" she said still laughing  
>" Claire?" called a shocked and slightly angry voice. She looked up.<p>

"Dad?"

Ok end it there for now. To be honest I don't like this chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Distance between us chapter 3

Hey! So I'm loaded on peanut butter M&M and popcorn so I'm a tad loopy  
>right now. Now I have no idea if people are reading this but I really<br>enjoy writing it so I'm going to keep going. I swear I didn't mean to  
>end that chapter like that, I never really planned on bringing<br>Randall or Helen into the story in a major way, but it gave me an  
>idea, so I'm going to keep going with it! Ok to anyone who's reading<br>this weather you love it or hate it I still love you for reading it! :D  
>Disclaimer; don't own anything<br>(this is going to be a pretty long chapter. Fair warning.)  
>Chapter 3: Complicated<p>

Claire POV

" Dad?" Eli dropped his arms from around my waist, and I straightened  
>up.<br>" is everything ok?" I asked as noticed the look of great concern on  
>his face. He seemed to snap out of some sort of trance.<br>" Yes, I'm fine, your mother and I were just worried since, we haven't seen you all-day. But you seem" he cleared his throat  
>" busy, your mother has arranged for us to have dinner, together<br>tonight, around 7." I looked at him and nodded.  
>" well I'll see you, um than" and with that he walked away, shooting<br>glances back at us.

"Huh" Eli said standing in slight shock.

"What now?" he asked looking back down at me.  
>We ended up on a golf course of all places.<p>

"You might want to back up." I warned him, I swung, but missed the  
>ball completely.<br>" here," he laughed  
>" let me show you" he said coming up behind me and placing both of his<br>hands on mine. He guided my body as I hit the ball, I smiled, I turned  
>my head and almost collided with his lips. I blushed and we both<br>backed away.  
>" I think that's enough golf, for the day." I said turning away. I<br>glanced at my watch.  
>" I have to meet my parents for dinner anyway." we walked off the<br>course together, but went our separate ways, as I headed upstairs to  
>get changed, and Eli walked toward his parents, who were just coming<br>through the front doors. When I reached the dining room, my parents  
>were already fighting; they stopped as they noticed me approaching.<br>" Ah Claire!" my mom said, gesturing for me to sit down. I took a  
>seat, on the other side of the table from either of them. As I<br>looked, I saw Eli sitting with his parents, the table right behind  
>my parents head. He smiled widely at me.<br>" so." my mom said looking down at her menu.  
>" where were you today?" she asked not bothering to look up.<br>" I went Zip lining." I said still exchanging looks with Eli.  
>" alone?" she questioned, never taking her eyes off the selection of<br>salads.  
>" no." I stated" I went with a friend.<br>" is this the same 'friend' I saw you a pool with yesterday?" she  
>asked well deliberating the wine list.<br>" and the boy I saw you cavorting with in the lobby." I rolled my eyes.  
>" so what if it was?" I stated, never taking my eyes of Eli.<br>" you two seem to be Offaly close, now a days." she said taking a sip  
>from her water.<br>" if you mean that I've hung out with him for the two day we've been  
>here, than yes." Eli was smirking at me. Was he reading my lips? I<br>mean that's impossible right?

"think thing is..." I father said well buttering his bread.  
>" were not sure if that's such a good idea." he stated taking a bite.<p>

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"your father and I are simply stating that we would perfure if you  
>didn't hang around with that boy." my eyes grew darker<br>" so what would you prefure? That I spent the rest of my vacation,  
>sitting around doing nothing."<p>

" you could spend time with us!" she offered,

" what and listen to the two of you scream at each other! No thank."

" Claire!" my father said sternly.  
>" you know what! I'm not very Hungary! I said, getting up and throwing<br>my napkin onto the table.  
>" Claire!" they both called after me. But I just kept walking!<br>"Claire!" I was about to snap at my parents for following me, when I  
>realised that it wasn't my father's voice. I turned to find Eli<br>following me, looking worried.  
>" are you ok?" he asked looking genuinely concerned.<br>" yeah. It's just my parents." I stated trying not to let emotions  
>really show.<p>

"what about them?" he asked with questioning eyes.  
>" it's complicated. Can we just talk about something else?" I asked,<br>looking around.

"Come on" he said taking my hand and dragging me off to a UN known  
>destination.<p>

"Where are we going?" I laughed. As we pulled me along the beach,  
>" just a little farther. "He said, Bering off onto a path. After a<br>few more minutes of pulling me along, than we finally reached our  
>destination. I series of tidal pools. We walked around each one.<br>Inspecting the contents of each one. The argument with my parents was  
>still fresh on my mind, and I could tell that Eli had noticed.<br>" are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked, as stares  
>idly at a starfish. I signed<p>

" I'm just so sick, of my parents trying to control my life! I'm  
>starting to think that Darcy had the right idea, running away to<br>Kenya. It would have saved me alot of trouble." he smiled slightly.  
>" at least you know they care" he said trying to brighten my mood.<br>" the thing is I'm not sure they do, sometimes I think that they try to  
>control my life so much, because they messed up their own and want<br>another chance.  
>" than your just going to have to refuse to be the victim. Take your<br>life back" I smiled and held his hand a little tighter

The next few days passed quickly, much to my parents anger, Eli and I  
>spent almost every waking moment together, We swam, layed on the<br>beach, sailed, Eli tried to convince me that the cave exploring tour  
>would be amazing, but I was WAY to clostsrphopic for that. We took in<br>the small town next to our resort. I ate dinner with Eli and his  
>family almost every night. I soon discover that Eli parents were great<br>people, very funny and easy going. I woke up on the morning of  
>Christmas Eve to my parents shouting at each other. I got up silently,<br>hoping that if I was quite enough they wouldn't notice me leave the  
>room. I was attempting to leave the room when my mom noticed Me.<br>" where do you think you're going young lady?" she snapped at me. I  
>turned around slowly.<br>" out." I said Innocently.  
>" if you haven't noticed its Christmas Eve! ( AN: I know it's wierd<br>that I'm writing about Christmas in July but what the heck!) Don't  
>you think you should be spending some time with, oh I don't know, your<br>family!" she said harshly. I sighed  
>" not if you're going to be fighting the whole time!" I said turning<br>around to leave once again.

"Never the less! You come back here! You're going to spend at least  
>a little time with your family! Now come sit down!" she said. I huffed<br>over and plopped myself onto the couch. I had plans to meet Eli in 5  
>minutes.<p>

"HELEN!" my dad shouted from the bathroom.  
>" DID YOU USE MY TOOTH BRUSH!" my mom rolled her eyes<br>"WHY THE HELL WOULD I USE YOUR DAMN TOOTH BRUSH!". They continued like  
>this for 4 minutes. I sat there in silence, tapping my foot and<br>looking at my watch. After another three minutes, I gave up, without  
>bothering to check with them I got out of my seat and left the room.<br>When the elevator reached the lobby the doors opened, and I saw Eli  
>sitting in one of the chair in front of them.<p>

" my my Claire! Late! I wouldn't have thought!" I rolled me eyes  
>" don't test me! I haven't had a good morning!" I said huffing towards<br>him.  
>" aww! Come tell Doctor Eli what's wrong. He said patting the seat<br>next to him.  
>I sat down and he casually put his arm around me.<br>" I'm just so fed up with them. First my mom yells at me for not  
>spending enough time with them. Than every time I'm around them all<br>they do is fight about tooth brushes!" he laughed slightly.  
>" it's not funny!" I said crossing my arms.<br>" I'm sorry!" he said pulling me closer.  
>" come on!" I said pulling him to his feet.<br>we ended up laying out by the pool.  
>" why is it so hot out!" I complained fanning myself with my hands.<br>" I'll cool you off!" he said with a devil ish smile. Before I knew it  
>I was being lifted.<br>" don't you dare." I said to late, he jumped into the pool. I  
>surfaced to see Eli with his wet hair in his eyes, smirking at me.<br>" I am going to KILL you!" I said, but before I could make a lunge for  
>him he had taken off. We were at the other end of the pool by the time<br>I caught him.  
>" I pushed his head under water, but wasn't strong enough to keep him<br>there he surfaced and lunged for me. Spinning be before I could do  
>anymore damage to him. Than from across the pool. I hear a preppy<br>annoying and far to farmillur voice.  
>" Claire! Claire Edwards! KC looks! It's Claire!"<br>" oh dear god!" I whispered.  
>" what is it?" Eli asked it.<br>" Jenna Middleton! I can't believe she's here. I haven't talked to that  
>bitch since I moved."<br>" wow language Claire! "  
>" Shut up!" I said splashing him. "Damn she's coming over here!"<p>

" Claire!" she squeaked embracing Me.  
>" it's been so long! You look great!" she smiled fakely at me.<p>

"Jenna!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"What are you doing here?" she asked  
>" vacationing! What else?" I said pointing out the obvious.<br>" yes well KC and I are here for some alone time. You remember KC right  
>Claire? What am I saying of course you do!" stared at her with daggers,<br>well Eli stood there amused.  
>" KC comes over here!" she shouted as he waded over.<br>" I was just telling Claire about our plans!" she said excitedly. Kc  
>nodded, looking at me with pity.<br>" So Claire!" Jenna said squealing.  
>" who's this?" she asked gesturing to Eli.<br>" I'm Eli," he said extending a hand to her. She took it, and looked  
>him up and down before whispering just loud enough for Eli to hear.<br>" nice work Claire!" and then she winked. Eli smirked even wider.  
>" well!" Eli said slinging his arm around my shoulder.<br>" Claire and I better get going! It was nice to meet you and I'd love  
>to stay and chat, but we have ... Other things to do." he said<br>and than mimicking Jenna, he winked. As we walked as we got out of  
>the pool, I said.<br>" thanks for playing along back there. Jenna can be over whelming" I  
>finished.<p>

" what's the story there?" he asked tossing me a towel.  
>" well KC and I used to date in 9th grade, than Jenna transfers to<br>the school, and one thing led to another, and they were sucking face,  
>at the athletic banquet, in front of me."<p>

" wow." he said his eyes widening  
>" doesn't matter I'm over it! I just hate how she thinks she's so much<br>better than everyone." Eli sighed and once again wrapped his arm  
>around my shoulder, he glanced down at his watch,<br>" well, WE have to go get ready!" he said leading me towards the  
>elevator. I looked at him, puzzled.<br>" dinner." he stated.  
>" ah." I said allowing him to lead me to the elevator. We went our<br>separate ways as we got off on different floors. I got back to the  
>room but hesitated opening the door, worrying that my parents would<br>try to rope me into spending time with them, I sort of felt bad for  
>ditching them all the time, but they way they had been acting, they<br>deserve it. I got lucky. I opened the door, to find my mother fast  
>asleep and my father nowhere to be found. I got out of my swimsuit and<br>changed into a pale red and white strapless sundress and a pair of  
>small back wedges. I dried my hair, but opted for little makeup. I<br>slipped out of the room as to not wake my mother, I met Eli in the  
>elevator down.<br>" you look great he said, taking my hand. I blushed  
>" thanks" to my surprise he led me right past the dining room and out<br>onto the terrace. They had set up small tables and a dance floor in  
>honour of Christmas Eve. We sat a small table facing the ocean. It<br>was amazing how easy it was to talk to him, I had told him so many  
>things about myself that I had never told anyone before. After we<br>were done eating , we sat in committable silence for a few moments,  
>before music started to play, people began to flock to the dance floor.<br>" do you want to dance?" he asked, I was sort of shocked he had told  
>me only 2 days prior that he didn't like to dance.<br>" sure," I said. He came around to the other side of the table and  
>offered me a hand up. I took it and he pulled me onto the dance floor,<br>just as we reached the floor the song changed from a slight upper  
>tempo to a slow, calm slow dance. I looked at Eli, seeing if he was<br>still willing to dance with me. He pulled me close to him. In this  
>moment, I knew that this was right; I knew that this was the true<br>beginning of love.

Ok that was a long chapter! It probably sucked! Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Distance between us chapter 4

To start off, I got a review Saying that I spell Claire wrong, because  
>I use the i. Sorry about that it's just that one of my really good<br>friends name is Claire and that's how she spells it. I'll try to catch  
>myself but no promises!<p>

Thank you for everyone who reviewed me! It made my hour! Thanks so  
>much! :D<p>

Disclaimer I don't own anything! All rights go to the rightful people.

Chapter 4: A very merry Christmas

Claire POV

I woke up feeling guilty. It was Christmas morning and I had no  
>interest in spending anytime with my parents at all. I missed how it<br>used to be. How close we all were. Now Darcy was what seemed like  
>a million miles away in Kenya. And mom and dad couldn't say two things<br>to each other, without starting a fight. I looked to the alarm clock on  
>my night stand. It was only 4. I sighed. I knew I couldn't be able to<br>fall back asleep, with everything on my mind. I slipped out of bed,  
>and over to my suitcase. I grabbed my white bikini and a black romper<br>and went to the bathroom shower and change. I tried to drag out my  
>time in the bathroom as much as possible. Willing time into moving<br>faster when all it wanted was to move a slowly as it possibly could.  
>I slipped on my shoes and wrote a note to my parents. Another pang on<br>guilty hit me. I just couldn't stand to be around them when they were  
>acting the way that they were. I decided to take the stairs today. As<br>I walked each step, I thought of a different memory I had  
>Of Christmases from the past. And I can tell you that there nothing<br>like what's happening here. As I reached the lobby I noted the time.  
>It was WAY to early for Eli to even think about being awake, so I<br>wondered over to one of the large wicker chairs. It was padded with  
>large light green pillows and small white accent . As I sat I<br>let my thoughts wondered to Eli, I smiled slightly. Coming on this  
>vacation had been much better than I expected. I was sure that I would<br>spend the majority of my time, sitting in the room listening to my  
>parents bark at each other. Instead I met him, he made me smile when I<br>wanted to cry, and I could never stay mad at him. I sat in blissful  
>silence for I don't know how long, before I felt a hand on my<br>shoulder. I looked up expecting to see either one of my parents or Eli  
>but instead I came face to face it none other that KC.<br>" Hi KC" I said shrugging his hand off my shoulder.  
>" listen Claire I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday."<p>

" what about yesterday?" asked rather confused.  
>" just the way Jenna was acting she can be rather...<br>Insensitive"

" there's nothing to be sensitive about" which was the truth, as much as  
>she bothered me, the fact that she's with KC doesn't.<p>

" come on Claire! I know her bringing me up must have hurt!" I rolled  
>my eyes and began to get up.<p>

" sorry to break it to you, but your really not all that." with that  
>I walked away towards the elevators, and with quite perfect timing.<br>Just than the doors slide open,  
>" Merry Christmas" he smirked pulling me into a hug.<br>" Merry Christmas" I whispered against his chest. We broke apart. He  
>took my hand.<br>" I have a plan" he said smiling and leading me onto the trance and  
>down the steps. As we talked along the stone path I spoke out.<br>" are you sure that your parents, don't mind me stealing you away? I  
>mean it's Christmas" he smiled at me.<br>" they have other plans." we reached a fork in the road, one path lead  
>upward and the other down. Eli lead me up. We continued on our way up<br>the hill, it grew steadily steeper, after about 5 minutes it  
>flattened out onto a thick layer of grass and wild flowers. Off to the<br>left was a water fall flowing to the small spring below.

We stood In silence for a few moments my mind lost in thought.

" are you ok?" he asked looking at me with concern. I shook the  
>thoughts out of my head.<p>

" yeah I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind." he smiled at me.

" you know." she said pulling his gray v neck tee shirt over his head.  
>" sometimes you have to forget everything in your life. And take a leap<br>of faith."

" what are you..." before I could finish my sentence, he had taken off  
>running and jumped over the edge.<p>

" Eli!" I shrieked. Running over and looking over the edge.

Eli POV

" come on in! The waters great!" I yelled up to her.  
>" your crazy! You know that right " she said looking down on me and<br>crossing her arms.

" come on Claire!" i yelled up at her. I saw her sigh. Than she did  
>something I didn't think she actually would. She jumped. She<br>resurfaced laughing. She smoothed her hair back and swam after me, as I  
>headed for the water fall. I swam eight under it to the calmer water<br>that lay behind it was pretty shallow so I stood She followed right in  
>suite.<p>

" you are crazy!" she said half laughing half yelling over the sound  
>of the loud water. Just than something brushed against her foot. She<br>yelped. Jumping into me wrapping her legs around my waist and arms  
>around my neck. She was stiff as she looked at the ground trying to<br>spot the thing that had scared her, after a few seconds she began to  
>loosen her grip and was about to pull away, when I latched my arms<br>around her waist. We looked into each other eyes for a second, than I  
>did something bold, I kissed her. For a moment she was in shock,<br>not moving, I stood paralyzed in fear, than she kissed me back. It  
>was a brief short lived moment, than we pulled away and looked into<br>each others eyes, before letting our lips collide again.

Ok this was shorter than what I usually write but I'm really tiered!  
>Just to let you know I write at night and post in the morning!<br>alright! Bye guys! 


	5. Chapter 5

Distance between us chapter 5

I've tried to write this like a billion times but each time I get to  
>tired and give up. Let's hope it's different tonight! :D<p>

Chapter 5: 3...2...1

Clare POV

This isn't happening is it? I mean it's not possible! I have to be  
>dreaming! There's no way I'm standing behind a waterfall making out<br>with a guy I've known for, I quickly counted in my head, a week. We  
>broke apart breathing slightly heavier.<p>

" did that just happen?" I whispered staring wide eyed at him.  
>" God I hope so." he breathed out, before leaning forward again. I<br>don't know how long we stood there with my legs latched around his  
>waist and my hands In his hair. I never expected anything like this to<br>happen to me. This was the cheesy crap that romantic comedies are made  
>of. We somehow managed to break apart, we swam back under the<br>surprisingly warm water, to a large rock, that made a small island in  
>the middle of the lagoon. We sat there for hours<br>Just staring at each other, exchanging the smiles and meaningful  
>looks. As the sun grew higher in the sky, we continued on with our<br>days, neither one of us acknowledging what had happened. I wondered what  
>it meant. I was pretty sure that he liked me, but I mean nothing could<br>happen between us right? It would be totally and completely insane.  
>Were here another week and then we'd be living with an ocean between<br>us. Still i couldn't help but want to feel his lips against mine, feel  
>his warm arms wrapped around my body, his sweet breath on my skin as<br>we slow danced. We walked back to the resort slowly hand and hand,  
>not saying much, the day past slowly as we wondered the beachside. As<br>night descended upon us we made our way back to the hotel,  
>the lobby was almost deserted when we finally reached it. I didn't<br>bother to wear a watch today not wanting to keep track of how little  
>time I had left with Eli. As we stepped into the elevator, I let my<br>head rest against his shoulder as he Held our intertwined fingers  
>a little tighter. A soft ding sounded as the doors slid open on my<br>floor. I looked up at Eli not sure what I was supposed to say, he  
>looked down at me. Was he going to kiss me again? My question was<br>answered, when his free hand reached up to softly cup my face. The  
>kiss was short, but I swear my heart stopped beating for a<br>Second. We broke apart, and I exited the Elevator. He stood smirking  
>at me until the doors closed consoling his face from me. When<br>i reached my room, I feel onto my bed, not bothering to change into my  
>pyjamas. I looked up at the ceiling listening to the pounding of my<br>heart and wondering what tomorrow was going to bring me.

Eli POV  
>the next few days past in a joyful blur. I loved the<br>Feeling of kissing Clare in the morning, and at night, all the times  
>in-between. I would never get tired of listening to her voice, of<br>hearing her laugh, Of looking into her eyes. I've never fallen in love  
>before, so I don't really have a reference, but if I did I was sure<br>that this was it. I tried not to think about what was going to happen  
>on the third. There were only four days left. Than what? I go back to<br>living my life like I use to. I don't think I could do that. I awoke  
>on New Years Eve not knowing how to feel, I was happy that I get to<br>see Clare later today, but hated to think that I may never see again,  
>the day after tomorrow. At 7:30 I made my way down to the lobby. As<br>the doors slide open I saw Claire stand there looking amazing as always,

" morning" she said smiling  
>" morning" i said pulling her in and colliding our lips. If I could<br>freeze a moment in time. Chances are it would be this. We stood there  
>for who knows how long, wrapped in each others arms. After we broke<br>apart we headed to a table and ate breakfast. We exchanged a few  
>words , but neither of us were truly awake enough make any real<br>conversation. After we ate we headed down to the beach, we fooled  
>around in the water for what seemed like forever. The funny thing<br>about being with Claire. She has the power to slow down time. Like the  
>universe wants to give you enough time to appreciate everything about<br>her. There was a big party happening at the resort to celebrate New  
>years, but we decided to skip it. We wandered bare foot along the<br>shore line in the moon light just like we did the night that we meet.  
>We ended up sitting in close to the same spot as before as well, but<br>this time, I wasn't nervous to put my arm around her, this time I knew  
>that I could lean down and kiss her with no fear of being rejected.<br>Her body slumped as she rested her head on my chest. In the distance we  
>could hear the thrilled screams of anticipation of children as<br>everyone began to count down

" 10! 9! 8!"

Claire raise her head, and twisted her body to face me. That's when I  
>realised<p>

"7!6!5!"

I'd never had anyone to kiss at midnight before  
>"4!3!2!"<p>

Don't get me wrong I've had girlfriends before... I've just never

"1!" I stopped thinking and allowed my body to take over. I cupped  
>Clare face with my hands and crashed my lips onto hers. The screams<br>of joy erupted from the resort as fireworks began to burst all  
>around. Claire and I broke apart. She smiled shyly at me before<br>returning to her position of resting against my chest. I continued to  
>watch the fireworks trying to disifer which were being set off and<br>which were coming from my heart.

Ok the ending totally sucked x) oh well. I hope you liked it! 


	6. Chapter 6

Distance between us chapter 6

Ok I have no idea where I'm going to take this chapter. I don't think  
>that this chapter will be very long but it's my second update today<br>sooo... I'm not thinking that this chapter is going to turn  
>out very well.<p>

Chapter 6: starts with goodbye

Eli POV

I woke on the day I had been dreading, the day I wished would never  
>come. But here we are on January third. What am I supposed to say?<br>What was she going to say? Is this it. Is this really the last time I  
>was going to see her? I slid out of bed and walked over to the<br>window. The sun was slowly rising over the rocky mountains that  
>surrounded the cove that the resort was located on. I stepped out onto<br>the balcony and flopped down onto a chair and slowly drifted of into  
>an un easy sleep trying to keep my mind off later Today and goodbye.<p>

Claire POV

My parents bickered as we made our way down to the lobby. There were  
>so many reasons I didn't want to leave, but Eli... He was<br>in a whole another category. I didn't know what i was supposed to do  
>here? I've only known him for 2 weeks, but there's still something<br>there. But it's impossible! There's miles and miles of water between  
>us. But I can't help but want it. The doors slid open and my<br>parents headed to the front desk. I took a few steps forward before  
>I heard a voice from behind me.<p>

" Claire " I turned to see Eli walking towards me.  
>" Hey" I half whispered looking at my feet. He pulled me side.<p>

" so" he said he to looking at his feet.  
>" so."<br>" this is it." I sighed  
>" I guess so." I said barely speaking. Just than a loud sharp voice<br>rang out.

" CLARE!". I looked up to see my father standing about 10 feet away  
>looking impatient.<p>

" just a second!" I called back. He rolled his eyes.

" No! Now!" I looked at my feet.  
>" I have to go." I said looking back at my father. Than I looked back<br>into his eyes.  
>" Bye Clare." he said quitly. Before pulling me against him and<br>wrapping his arms around me.  
>" good bye" I whispered against his chest, taking in his sent knowing<br>that this very well may the last time I ever see him.

"CLARE!" my father yelled again. Eli and I broke apart. As I walked  
>out the door i looked back and caught one last glance of Eli as the<br>elevator door slid close.

Eli POV

I couldn't believe I just let her go. There was nothing I wanted more  
>right now than to hold her one last time. To feel her lips against mine.<p>

" what am I going?" I whispered to myself. I jabbed the door open  
>button dashed down the hallway and sprinted down the stairs. I ran<br>through the lobby and out drop off.

" Clare!" I yelled just as the taxi containing her and her parents  
>drove off of the resort grounds.<p>

Clares POV

I let my head rest against the taxi window as we drove to the airport.  
>Everything was a blur. Why was I so effected by this. Way worse things<br>have happened in my life. But all I can think about is him. The way he  
>kissed me, the way he could make time stand still just by smiling, but<br>it was all over. I sat quietly at the gate as my parents wondered off  
>in different directions to find breakfast. I clicked through the<br>photos on my phone, there were a bunch I didn't remember taking, I realised  
>that that at some point during each day Eli had stolen my phone. I<br>smiled slightly, but it faded. I realised that this is all I have left  
>of him. I tear began to form in my eye. What I heard next I was<br>convinced was inside my hair.

" Clare!" I smiled thinking that the voice was coming from inside my  
>head. Than I came again. This time I glanced up and did a double take.<br>" Eli?" I whispered getting to my feet as he sprinted towards me.  
>" what are you..." but I was cut off as he collided with me crashing his<br>lips to mine and wrapping his arms around me. We broke apart.  
>" doing here." I finished.<br>" I couldn't just let you go." he stated looking me dead in the eye. "  
>not like that." he said tucking a price of my hair behind my ear.<p>

" I know this is crazy. And I know things like this barely ever work  
>out. But I can't just let you go like this." I smiled up at him<br>" what are saying?" I asked confused but still smiling.  
>" I'm saying that. There's something here between us. And I know you<br>live what seems to be a million miles away. but I can't just walk away  
>without" I could tell he going to go on forever so I cut him off<br>placing my lips gently on his.  
>" is that a yes?" he asked smirking. I nodded before kissing him<br>again. I noticed my mother coming towards us,  
>" you have to go." I whispered In his ear.<br>" call me." he said» the second you land." I smiled and nodded. He  
>kissed me quickly again before running off in another direction of my<br>mother.  
>I smiled before sitting back down, a lot happier than I was before<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Distance between us chapter 7

I can't believe were on chapter 7 already! It seemed really fast!  
>Anywooo! I really hope that you guys like this story because I'm<br>having a lot of fun writing it :) ok let's get going. I think that  
>this whole chapter is going to be in Clare's POV. Hope that's ok! Ok<br>I've babbled long enough. I tend to do that: p

Chapter 7: Spill!

Clare's POV

I spent the whole flight I went over what had just happened in the  
>airport. This whole vacation seemed to be ripped from the pages of a<br>script for some sort of romantic comedies. I smiled for a minute  
>imagining people awing as they watched Eli and I share our first kiss<br>under the waterfall. Then I realised how creepy that was and shoved  
>the thoughts into the back of my mind. I watched as the plane<br>descended lower beneath the clouds to show we were no longer spring over  
>crystal clear water but instead rolling farmland. When he arrived at<br>Heathrow we quickly collected our luggage. My mother hailed a taxi as  
>my father whipped out his black berry and began texting away<br>furiously. When we reach our building my father  
>handed his bags off to the door man and headed back into the taxi. My<br>mother rolled her eyes furiously and stormed into the building. I  
>followed in suit. Home sweet home I thought as my mother tapped her<br>foot as she waited for the lift to arrive. We rode up to our floor and  
>walked up to our door. My mom dug around in her bag before returning<br>triumphant with her keys. She flung open the door to reveal our  
>flat. The lay out was simple. You entered a small Hallway before<br>opening up to the open kitchen and living space, there was a small  
>breakfast kook surrounded by large bay windows. Off to the side<br>through another hallway was my parents room and dads office in the  
>far left corner was a cast iron spiral staircase that led up to the<br>loft that overlook everything below. Once you reached the landing you  
>were confronted with two doors, one lead to my room the other a<br>bathroom. I slowly made my way up the staircase, dragging my feet from  
>exhaustion. When I finally reached the landing I was about to enter my<br>room when my mother's  
>Voice sounded from below.<br>" Clare?" my mom called. I walked over to the railing.  
>" hmm" I said my eyes barely open.<br>" they need me to go into the office." she said looking down at her  
>phone. «Will you be alright here?" she asked looking up.<br>I nodded and slowly made my way into my bedroom. It was a fairly  
>large room. The side wall slanted in at the top give the room a more<br>unique shape. I had a queen cast iron bed up against it. It was  
>covered with a large white feather duvet and dozens of light green,<br>blue and coral accent pillows. The palls were a warm creams and the  
>back wall had 2 tall windows and a bay window in the center complete<br>with window seat. My desk was set against the opposite wall, and  
>across from my bed were my TV and the entrance to my closet. I dropped<br>my bag onto the floor and climbed into bed falling asleep almost  
>instantly. I awoke to the sound of a pair of heals clicking up my<br>stair case. They were closely trailed by another set of less noisy  
>shoes. I opened my eyes slightly as my door was flung open.<br>"CLARE" two voices shrieked jumping onto my bed.  
>I opened my eyes fully to see my best friends Ali and Savannah. Ali<br>was from Canada like me. Savannah was originally from Canada but moved  
>to England when she was 3 so she picked up the accent. Savannahs dad<br>own the company that my dad works for. She was a very loud  
>enthusiastic person that could get a little over exited.<br>" how the hell did you get in here!" I said rolling over and jamming a  
>pillow over my head.<p>

«You gave me a key remember!" Savannah said dangling it in front of  
>her. It was the truth she was supposed to take care of our plants well<br>we were gone.  
>" ok" I countered back. «why are you where!" I said snatching the key<br>back from her and putting it on my bedside table.  
>" What are we don't allowed to miss our best friend?" Vana asked<br>taking off her off white trench coat and throwing it onto my desk chair.  
>" plus you didn't text me back the whole time you were gone! Is your<br>phone broken or something!" Ali asked grabbing it off my night side table.

«I had my text and talk disabled; I don't have roaming so it would  
>have been like a dollar a text." I said sitting up a little more. Ali<br>continued to play around with my phone well Vana pulled off her 3  
>inch black stiletto boots. Ali's eyes widened.<br>" um Claire..." she asked giggling. «Who's this." she asked holding  
>the phone up to my face. She had clicked onto my photos. Of course<br>the first one to come up would be one Eli had taken. It was the second  
>day that we had met. We were in the middle on a zip line. Eli had held<br>his arm out capturing a picture of him laughing at me and me screaming  
>my head off. I blushed and looked away. She clicked through the<br>photos, until her jaw dropped and she almost dropped the phone.  
>" what is it?" Vana asked reaching for the phone. Her eyes widened.<br>Ali shoved the phone in my face. It was a picture of Eli and me. But I  
>wasn't just any old picture, it was of us... Kissing. and to Ali<br>this was the news of a life time.  
>" well!" she said. «Details!" she said sitting up a little straighter.<br>" fine!" I said pulling myself up on my elbows.

«Wait!" Vana said, grabbing her bag from the floor and pulling out a  
>large bag of gummy bears (AN: I actually carry gummy bears in my<br>purse. My sisters and I am kind of gummy bear obsessed. My sister  
>swore she would never go back to France because they didn't have gummy<br>bears I. The airport. That didn't last long) and a bottle of vitamin  
>water.<p>

2 hours and a whole bag of gummy bear they were filled In. Ali sat  
>there with her moth wide open, well Savannah looked at me with great proudness<br>" my little girls growing up!" she said pulling me into a hug.  
>" I remember my first long distance relationship. His name was Luke<br>Garcia. I met him in the south of France, ahh good times." she said  
>looking into the distance.<p>

Just then I heard a small ping coming from my laptop. Ali and Savannah  
>looked at each other before lunging for the laptop.<p>

Can you guess whose requesting video chat?


	8. Chapter 8

Distance between us chapter 8

Disclaimer: all rights go to rightful people.

Chapter 8: Special friends

Eli POV

I read my text from Claire again.

" landed. Going to bed :)"

I smiled. I'd been looking at it since I got it close to six hours  
>ago. I was pent up in my hotel room. I guess it was lucky that the<br>only day that it rained was the only day I had nothing planned. I  
>pulled out my laptop and went onto Skype. I knew that she wouldn't be<br>on that she'd be asleep. But I didn't want to wait. I searched up  
>her User name and pressed the add button. I was just about to close my<br>laptop when a small "ping" sounded from my speakers. I opened it  
>fully. It read<p>

"Request accepted"

Another ping sounded.

* ClareE2321 requesting video chat* my moth dropped. I thought she was  
>asleep. I clicked accept excitedly. Two girls appeared on the screen.<br>Neither of them Clare. Was I on the right chat? One was a Indian girl  
>with a bright pink bow head band in her hair. The other had dark brown<br>curls and bright blue eyes. Than one spoke.

"Nice job Clare." said the curly haired girl.  
>So Claire was there.<br>They both stared at me, I looked around awkwardly. Then I heard Clare's  
>voice.<p>

"what are you do!" the girls looked at each other before bursting our  
>into laughter.<p>

I saw Clare enter the shot and pick up the laptop carrying it away  
>from the other two before landing on the bed.<p>

"Sorry about them. There noisy." than I heard what sounded like the  
>curly haired girl say.<p>

"It's only because we care!" Clare rolled her eyes.

"Should I call back later" I asked. Before Claire had the chance to  
>answer the other called.<br>" NOOOO!" my eyes widened as they both jumped onto the pillows that  
>Clare was resting against.<p>

"Well!" said the girl with the pink bow nudging Clare in the shoulder.

"introduce us!" the other finished. Clare sighed

"Eli this is Ali" she said pointing to the girl on her right.  
>" and that's Savannah" she said nodding toward the girl who had pulled<br>a piece of beef jerky out of nowhere. The girl, Ali I think her name  
>was blankly stared at me well the other Savannah chewed her beef jerky.<p>

"sorry bout them" Clare whispered. I laughed  
>" Hey!" Savannah said flicking Clare in the back of the head. She<br>pulled a small blue pillow from behind her and hit Savannah in the  
>face with it.<br>" I'll call you back later" she said smiling as Savannah smacked her  
>back.<p>

As the screen went blank I couldn't help but smile.

Clare's POV

I went a put to put my laptop back on my desk. When I turned around  
>Vanna and Ali were both sitting up on their knees, smiling knowingly<br>at me.

" what!" I asked frustrated. Vanna fell sideways into Ali's lap,  
>giggling wildly.<p>

" it's just." she said between laughs wiping a tear from her eye.  
>" our little Clare Bear is growing up." I rolled my eyes before<br>joining them.

( 2 hour later)

We had all changed into pajamas and had made our way down to the  
>kitchen. I had just finished placing a Chinese food order; Vanna was<br>sitting on the counter eating a small tub of Rolo ice cream with a  
>spoon. Ali was sitting at a stool behind the counter typing away on my<br>computer.

" sooooo." Vanna said pointing her spoon at me.  
>" how hard did you go?" she asked, Ali's head snapped up looking<br>interested.

" pardon?" I asked not understanding.

"you know.. Did you..." she said raising her eye brows and  
>smirking at me. My eyes widened.<p>

" No!" I half shouted.

" why not!" she asked exasperated with her mouth half full of ice cream.

" We don't all Hook up with random Italian boys in coffee shops in  
>Bologna." Ali pointed out.<p>

" oh my god that was one time! And not act all innocent Alia! I know  
>what you and Nolan King did in the girls locker room at winter formal."<p>

She rolled her eyes.  
>" it's to bad Clare!" said Ali looking at the screen.<br>" sounds like he would have made a good first." she turned the screen  
>towards me. She had Face range open to Eli's page.<p>

" you just had to creep him didn't you!" Vanna said laughing.

Ali shrugged  
>" it's what I do! But listen to this! Eli Goldsworthy Love chuck<br>paulnick, his favorite subject is English, he speaks French and he's  
>a published author" I rolled my eyes smiling, i remembered Eli<br>telling me about the short stories that he had published.

Vanna jumped off the counter grabbing the laptop from in front of Ali  
>and making her way to the couch. Continuing to read Eli profile aloud.<p>

" he's an only child, can drive, and judging from this picture he look  
>pretty damn fine shirtless. " She said holding up the computer.<br>" I wanna see! " Ali said jumping off the stool and over to wear  
>Savannah was sitting.<p>

" Damn Clare! I need to go to Costa Rica more often!" she said smiling  
>in awe at the page.<p>

" Can we stop creeping my boyfriend now?" I asked taking the laptop  
>from them and setting it on the coffee table.<p>

" so he's your boyfriend?" Vana asked leaning back and putting her  
>feet on the coffee table.<p>

" Yes. I mean I guess. Sort of. I don't really know." just than the  
>door bell rang. I opened it and paid the delivery guy. When I came<br>back Ali and vanna were laughing uncontrollably. I spent the rest of  
>the night trying to change the subject. Wow... I have really<br>special friends.

I don't you about you but I like to read savannahs parts out loud  
>because I love British accents<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Distance between us chapter 9

Disclaimer: all rights go to rightful people

Chapter 9: Back to normal

Clare POV

After hours of questions and laughter, Ali and Vanna finally fell  
>asleep. I would have been happy to join them, except my sleeping<br>patterns were so thrown off. I was looking around my room when my  
>eyes fell on my desk. My laptop sat atop it. I glanced at the clock on<br>my bedside table doing the math in my head. I slipped out of bed being  
>extra careful not to wake either of them. I tip toed over to my desk<br>scooping up my laptop before escaping into my closet. It was large,  
>epically for London standards. It has large white built ins. I took a<br>seat under my hanging rack, flipping open my laptop, logging onto my  
>profile.<p>

I pulled up Skype and sent a chat request. A loud ringing sound  
>exploded from my speakers. I quickly turned down the volume hoping<br>that I didn't wake them. Placed my laptop on the floor crawling to the  
>door and sticking m head out making sure that they were still sound<br>asleep. It was a few seconds before I realised that the ringing had  
>stopped. Than a voice called from my speakers.<p>

" Um hello" my eyes widened as I crawled back to where I was before.

"Sorry" I said before repositioning it on my lap.

"You're alone this time?" he asked smirking. I rolled my eyes.

" yes the children are asleep." I whispered sarcastically. I sighed  
>before asking.<p>

"Where are you exactly." he looked around.

"An airport, our flight leaves in about an hour. What about you?". He  
>said looking at my souroundings.<p>

" my closet. I didn't want to wake them, i didn't really want to start  
>that again." he smirked.<p>

" so you get home tomorow?" I asked.

" yep," he said looking slightly saddended. " back to Canada, back to  
>normal" I smiled slightly.<p>

" Vacations can't go on forever." I pointed out. He smirked.

" what about you? Exited to get back to school?" I laughed slightly.

" Not exactly." he smiled at me. We talked for what seemed to be  
>another 2 hour but in reality it was probably only 20 minutes. When I<br>heard a quite voice calls my name from outside the door.

"I have to go." I said glancing at the door. His smile faded slightly.

«sweet dreams, blue eyes" than the screen went dark. I shut down my  
>computer and put it down beside me. I slipped out of my closet and<br>back into bed. I felt Vanna shift beside me and I couldn't help but  
>wish that it was someone else, someone thousands of miles away.<p>

(2 days later)

This was it. The first day of school after winter break. Ali Savannah  
>and I were all getting ready in Savannahs room. There wasn't THAT much<br>to do clothing wise considering we went to a private school and had to  
>wear uniforms. They weren't the worse I've seen. I mean at least there<br>isn't a sweater vest. It consisted of a white collared button up shirt  
>with three quarter inch cuffed sleeves. A navy blue plaid skirt that<br>was supposed to fall 3 inches above the knee, everyone ended up  
>shortening there's. The worse by far was a girl name Chelsea Trem.<br>Hers barely covered her ass. She was like the Jenna Middleton on  
>England. We also had to wear a navy button up sweater with the school<br>crest on the left side. And navy tie. If you ordered the sweater in  
>your size it always came large and bulky. Savannah got so fed up with<br>it that she ordered hers 2 sizes too small.

«Hey" Vanna said coming out of her closet with two pairs of shoes I'm  
>her hands. She had shortens her skirt to fall just above her mid<br>thigh, her sweater was jammed into her bag and the top three buttons  
>of her uniform were undone and her tie hung loosely below them.<p>

«ok should a wear the Jimmy's" she said holding up a pair of red peek  
>toe heals,<br>" or the bonnas?" she said holding up a pair of black stiletto healed  
>leather boots.<p>

" jimmy's" Ali and I said in unison.  
>" hmm" Vanna said slipping them on. I glanced at my watch. We should<br>probably get going." I said getting to my feet. We made our way out  
>of her large apartment and down to the car she said waiting below.<br>Once we reached the school we made our ways to our lockers. Just as  
>we did chealsa strutted past, with Ali's old Boyfriend Marcus<br>Patterson on her arm. She seemed to take her time to walk past us  
>shooting Ali an evil smile. God she really was just like Jenna.<br>" oh my god I forgot to tell you!" I half yelled at Ali.  
>" what!" she asked harshly leaning against her locker holding her<br>books against her chest.

"I saw Jenna in Costa Rica." Ali almost dropped her book. She knew  
>Jenna to. Turns out they went to Middle school together.<p>

"How could you forget to mention this? Did you talk to her! Did you  
>get into a fight?" she asked completely forgetting about chelsa.<br>" No." I said simply.

«Yeah she was too busy sucking face with Mrmicsexypants!" Vanna said  
>nudging Alis shoulder. I was about to retaliate when my message sound<br>went off.

"Could it be Price Charming now?" she asked interlocking her  
>fingers and bringing them up to her chest, looking upward dreamily<br>and resting her head on Ali's shoulder. I laughed before checking my  
>message it was from Eli, even though it was 12 am in Canada.<p>

It read.

«Can't sleep, thinking of you 3 - Eli"  
>Vanna came behind me reading the message over my shoulder.<p>

" I can't decide if that really cute, or kind of creepy." I laughed  
>before heading to homeroom. <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Distance between us chapter 10

Wow were at 10 chapters already! I can't believe it! Updates are going  
>to be really scattered over the next two weeks because I'm going to be<br>out of wifi zones. Sorry about that! :p

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 10: time zones.

Eli POV

Needless to say I woke up in a bad mood the next morning, no kid was  
>happy to go back to school after a break. I was no exception. I<br>showered and got dressed quickly. I made my way downstairs grabbing a  
>piece of toast before leaving the house. To give an even better start<br>to a WONDERFUL morning, I realised that Morty was out of gas and I was  
>going to have to walk. I walked quickly trying to keep my mind off<br>the fact that the wet snow was seeping into my shoes soaking my socks.  
>When I reached the school I headed to my locker, not really paying<br>attention to where I was going. In my mind I was back on the beach  
>with Clare.<p>

" hey man" said a voice somewhere beside me.  
>" Hey." I said grabbing a book from the top shelve of my locker.<p>

" so how was your spring break." I still wasn't sure who I was talking  
>to. I didn't answer imaging looking into her bright blue eyes, feeling<br>the moment of her lips against mine.

" um Hello? Anyone home?" the voice said again. I snapped out of my  
>trance. I looked over to see my best friend Adam, looking frustrated<br>that I hadn't been paying attention to him.

" sorry, zoned out."

" yeah I could tell." he said leaning against a nearby locker.  
>" so ask again." he continued. " how was your spring break?" I smiled.<p>

" surprisingly good." I said closing my locker.

" why? Did you meet someone?" he asked sarcastically.  
>I looked away not answering.<p>

" you actually did!" he said taken aback.  
>just than the first bell rang.<br>" meet me at lunch." Adam said before hurrying off to homeroom.

As a reached my first class and glanced at the time. My mine once  
>again drifted to Clare and how she would be getting out of her last<br>class just as I was entering my first.

Clare's POV

The final bell rang. I slowly made my way to my locker. The day had  
>gone by much faster than I had expected it to. I reached my locker to<br>find Ali already there.  
>" Hey." I brightly undoing my lock, putting my books away and taking<br>out my bags.

" Hey." said smiling back at me, readjusting her bag on her shoulder.

" have you seen Savannah?" I asked. Closing my locker.  
>Ali shook her head. Like clock work, the unmistakeable clicking of her<br>shoes coming down the hallway.

" oh my god, my feet are dying!" she said leaning against Ali.  
>" why would you let me break in a pair of shoes on the first day of<br>school!" she scolded us. Ali rolled her eyes. Savannah slipped both  
>shoes off.<br>" hold these!" she said shoving them into Ali hands, before pulling a  
>pair of folding flats out of her bag, slipping the heals into there<br>place.

" so what now?" Vanna asked, after placing the flats onto her feet.

" coffee?" Ali suggested. We agreed , exiting the school and making  
>our way to a near by Cafe. After ordering we chose seats at a small<br>round table near the center if the room. The place was crawling with  
>students.<br>Ali and Savannah began to talk about a the fresh gossip they had heard  
>about everyone. I was totally zoned out, thinking about Eli, about<br>where he would be  
>Now.<p>

" long story short she banged the Bell boy." Ali stated taking another  
>sip of her coffee.<br>" oh come on!" Savannah said

" she told me herself!" Ali persisted  
>" she has to have made it up. She's just trying to beat Amber Mifts<br>spring break 2009 thing with the surf instructor in Miami."

" what do you think Clare?" Ali asked.

" hmm" I asked snapping back into reality.

" oh no." Ali said falling sideways resting her head on vannas shoulder.

" what?" asked completely confused.  
>" you got it bad!" vanna stated smirking at me.<p>

" ok I'm not getting the punch line here." I said looking at the both  
>of them completely confused.<p>

" your in love!" Vanna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the  
>world.<p>

" What!" I said even louder.  
>" all the signs are there!" Ali said sitting up straight again.<br>I rolled my eyes

" you love him!" Vanna sang.  
>" you really really love him" she continued.<p>

I rolled my eyes

" come on! I barely know him!"

" but that's the beauty of it!" vanna stated taking a bit of her Bagel.  
>" you've fallen head over heels for him in 2 weeks! You know we could<br>write a book! Teenage girls Davour this kind of thing'" I rolled my  
>eyes.<p>

Hours later we were at my house, Ali and Vanna had spent the past  
>three hours taunting me about how in love I was. I laughed it off,<br>rolling my eyes at them. But was it true? Was I in love with Eli? It  
>couldn't be. I barely know him. But I knew that wasn't true. I had<br>told him more about me than anyone else in the world. Including my  
>best friends. So I couldn't help but wonder. Am I in love with Eli<br>Goldsworthy?

I'm not sure If I like this chapter or not. I'll let you be the judge 


	11. Chapter 11

Distance between us chapter 11

I'm guessing that it's sometime in early august. The reason that my  
>updates have been missing is because I'm writing this from my lake<br>house. My mom wouldn't let us get wifi out here. She drew the line at  
>the satellite and she's not even very happy about that. Its July 29th<br>that I'm writing this so all of chapters that I've written from now to  
>the day that you're reading this will be posted on the same day. I know<br>it's confusing but the point is you get a bunch of chapters in one  
>day! Anyway back to the magical world or degrassi!<p>

Chapter 11: Arms around me.

Eli POV

There were only a few minutes of lunch left as I made my way to my  
>locker to pick up my books for my final class of the day. I had just<br>reached my locker when a squeaky and overly perky voice called my  
>name.<p>

"Eli?" I looked up to see the blonde girl that had come up to Clare  
>at the resort, what was her name again. Jenny? Something likes that.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked smiling a little too widely and  
>playing with a strand of her blonde hair.<p>

"I live here." I said opening my locker and pulling a book out.  
>" but Clare lives in England right?" she asked tilting her head to<br>the side. I nodded closing my locker.  
>" wow." she said running a finger down my Arm.<br>" you must get so." she sighed "lonely." she finished, batting her  
>heavily masqueraded eyes at me. Like clockwork the bell rang<br>signaling the end of lunch. I began I back away Awkwardly.  
>" it was nice to see you again um..." mumbled off still not<br>remembering her name.

"Oh don't act like you don't remember!" she said playfully hitting my  
>arm and tossing her hair behind her shoulder. I continued to back<br>away. Her face fell.

"It's Jenna." she said looking disappointed that I didn't remember.

"Jenna " I confirmed before hurrying to my last class shuttering.

Clare POV

Ali, Savannah and I hung around the cafe till close to five o'clock,  
>until Ali's parents called her to come home for dinner. As much as<br>Ali complained about her parents, I sort of inyed her. At least her  
>parents were around to care. Vanna was going to stay with me until<br>she too was texted by her mother, who had made reservations at the  
>Savoy. I picked up my bag and headed out the door. Hailing a cab I<br>began to think of what was going to happen when I got home. Both mom  
>and dad had promised that they weren't working tonight. It was a<br>refreshing change. It would be my first time since we got home that I  
>wouldn't have to order in or microwave my dinner. The taxi pulled up<br>to my building. I made my way up to my flat, pulling my key out of my  
>bag and unlocking the door.<p>

"Sorry I'm " I began to speak walking through the door expecting to  
>see my parents. But instead coming face to face with two separately<br>written notes.  
>" late" I finished my sentence picking up the first of the notes.<br>It read

Clare,

Bussniess dinner. Don't wait up

Dad.

I crumpled it up throwing it into the trash bin before picking up the  
>second.<p>

Clare,

Got called in, money for dinner on the counter, sorry

Love mom.

I signed grabbing the money from the counter and putting it into my  
>wallet before heading up stairs to get changed. As I entered my room I<br>took notice of how disappointed I was. I spent my whole vacation  
>avoiding my parents, but now that we were home, I felt strangely<br>lonely. I hadn't noticed before since I had spent every waking moment  
>with either Ali or Savannah but now what they were gone. I tried to<br>push the thought out of my mind. Changing out of my uniform and into  
>a pair of yoga pants and a v neck tee shirt. I made my way down<br>stairs, I glanced at the time, it was 5:30 but I had eaten earlier at  
>the cafe. I spread out the minimal home work that we had been assigned<br>today. I took my time going over every single thing trying to Waste  
>time on it. Despite my best efforts I was done before six. I sat in<br>silence. I had nobody to talk to, to share my thoughts with. Ali and  
>Savannah would still be at dinner, my parents were working, and Eli<br>was still in school. I let my thoughts drift to him. I smiled. I  
>wanted nothing more than to hear his voice right now, or his fingers<br>in my hair, or lips against mine. Doing the math, I realizes that he  
>wouldn't be home till close to 11 my time. I looked around the room<br>trying to find something to amuse myself till then. After four hours  
>of PVRed episodes of House and The glee project. I glanced at the<br>clock. Realizing that I should  
>probably eat something. So much for not making dinner in the micro<br>wave. I placed a mug of warm water into the microwave on high. Once it  
>beeped I poured it into a cup of Instant noodles before heading up the<br>stairs into my room. I sat on my bed for awhile stirring my noodles as  
>the steam wofted into to the ceiling. Glancing at the time, before<br>placing my soup onto my side table and walking over to collect my  
>laptop. I talked back over to my bed, putting my laptop on its air<br>stand and moving it in front of me. I logged into my user. I knew it  
>was still too early for Eli to be home so logged into Facerange. My<br>news feed was littered with other peoples, statuses, likes, and quiz  
>results. I strolled down them, not really paying attention. I reached<br>over and grabbed my soup lifting noodles to my mouth. As I continued  
>to eat when my message box light up red and a small number 1 appeared.<br>I clicked on it expecting it to be Ali, Savannah or maybe even Eli. It  
>wasn't it was from Jenna. Why would Jenna want to talk to me? I began<br>to read

Hey Clare bear! Saw your boy toy at school today, better watch out or  
>someone might steal him. ;)<p>

I didn't understand what Jenna was talking about. Then I remembered  
>her status from before Christmas about her switching schools. It's<br>just my luck that she would be going to school with Eli. Against my  
>better judgment I began to worry. What had Jenna meant? Was she<br>interested in Eli? More importantly was Eli interested in Jenna? And if  
>he was... Would he act on it? I mean Eli didn't seem like the kind to<br>cheat, but anything was possible. Than another thought hit me. What if  
>it wasn't cheating? Eli and I had never put a label on what we were.<br>What was I to him? Was I just some chick that he had made out with on  
>vacation? It seemed like more to me. I wish I knew. Asking would just<br>seem pushy, plus I was afraid of what his answer would be. Once again  
>I found myself wishing that I could hear his voice. At that moment my<br>request was granted as a small ping sounded and the bottom bar of my  
>computer began to light up. I clicked the box and without hesitation<br>accepted. A loud ringing erupted from my speakers. After a few  
>moments, Eli's face appeared on the screen.<p>

"Hey." he said smirking at me leaning back against the black wall  
>behind me.<p>

"Hi." I said stirring my soup with my fork

"how was your first day back?" he asked

"not bad, pretty boring actually. I heard you ran into someone today."  
>I said smiling lifting my fork to my mouth.<p>

"Oh yeah that. Your blonde squeaky voiced friend she came up to I  
>started babbling about something, I didn't really pay attention; I<br>spent most of the conversation trying to remember her name. How did  
>you know." he asked curiously.<p>

"She messaged me about it." I said lightly trying not to let my  
>concern show.<p>

"so besides Jenna" I said changing the subject.  
>" how was your day?" I asked trying to keep my mind of the idea of<br>Eli and Jenna together.

"It was ok. I spent most of lunch being grilled by my best friend  
>about having a girlfriend that lives aboard. But other than that good"<br>my heart dropped to the floor. Did he say girlfriend? That would mean  
>that he thought of me as... That he was my... I couldn't even<br>complete my sentences. I was silently freaking out in my mind.

"um Clare?" I snapped back into reality.

"Sorry" I said blushing tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

As time passed I listened to Eli tell stories of his friend Adam. I  
>laughed along with him, smiling widely. But I couldn't help but let my<br>mind wander back to what he had said before. I was his girlfriend. I  
>hadn't been anyone's "girlfriend". Since KC and we all know how well<br>that ended. Our conversation continued on growling steadily louder  
>and more entertaining, before Eli asked<p>

"do we need to quit down? I mean your parents already aren't that found  
>of me" I sighed, my smile faltering slightly.<p>

"We would if they were here. There both still at work. Even though  
>it's." I reached over onto my beside table grabbing my clock.<p>

"1 am" his smile drooped a little.

"I would offer to come over and keep you company, but I'm pretty sure  
>that in the time my 7 hour plane ride would take that they would be<br>home." I laughed my smile returning.

"I wish you could. I miss you." I stated, looking into his eyes. His  
>smirk changed into a slightly crooked smile.<p>

"I miss you blue eyes." I blushed, and than attempted to styful a yawn.

"You should probably get to bed" he stated. I nodded.  
>" I'll talk to you at 6 your time." he said. I smiled<br>" night Eli."  
>" good night Amore" I smiled, the screen went blank. I placed my<br>laptop on my night stand. I faded to sleep imagining Elis arms around  
>me.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Distance between us chapter 12

Hiya. This chapter, well part of this chapter was inspired by a line  
>from a song, who's name I do not know. Since I'm at the lake we listen<br>to my dad's music more often than not. A line in a song caught my eye

" when I close my eyes I'm somewhere with you"

I hope you like It!

Chapter 12: somewhere with you

(note that were jumping ahead a little bit, because if I did this day  
>by day. This story would NEVER end!)<p>

Clares POV

the sky was a light pink, as the sun slowly disappeared from its  
>perch. A warm breeze swept lightly through my hair as the pale white<br>sand slipped softly between my toes as I walked barefoot along the  
>water line. As I continued I realized that I wasn't alone. Turning my<br>head slightly to the left and saw him. Eli. His hand reached out and  
>effortless intertwined our fingers. The feeling of his warm hand in<br>mine sent shivers through out my body. We hadn't said a word to  
>each other, but we didn't need to, I could tell he knew what I was<br>thinking, and I knew he was thinking the same thing. Eli had suddenly  
>come to a halt, no longer moving forward. I looked back at him from a<br>few steps ahead, he smirked pulling me back to him; wrapping his arms  
>around my waist, and placing mine softly around his neck. He looked<br>deep into my eyes as If he would see straight into my soul and hidden  
>thoughts. He began to lean slowly forward, my eyes closed waits for<br>his warm lips to touch mine.

I sat bolt up in bed. It had been this way since Eli called me his  
>girlfriend almost a month ago. It seemed that every time I closed my<br>eyes I would find myself in a different place with Eli by my side. Not  
>that I was complaining, I took every second I could get with Eli. Even<br>if I was in a dream land. My problem, the dream always ended just  
>before Eli would kiss me. I longed for nothing more than to feel the<br>movement of his lips against mine. I signed slipping out of bed and  
>into my bathroom. As I walked into my shower I tried to keep my mind<br>away from Eli. I glanced at the clock, I still had a good hour before,  
>and Eli and I were going to Skype. Dating Eli threw my old sleep schedule<br>out the window. I stayed up late and got up early just to get fleeting  
>minutes with him. I got dressed in my uniform quickly before tip<br>toeing down the stairs to the kitchen; I did my best to stay quite  
>before I realized there was no real reason to. Mom was on a business<br>trip to Vienna and dad had never returned from the office, he had left  
>a hurried message on the answering machine that he wouldn't be home<br>tonight because of a new client. I took vitamin water and a green  
>apple out of the fridge before returning upstairs. I sat down at my<br>desk taking a bit of my apple before flipping open my laptop and  
>logging onto face range. I didn't expect anyone to be on a 5:43 in the<br>morning, but to m surprise a new chat box opened.

KC Guntrie: Hey

I was taken aback, I hadn't talked to KC since Christmas, and that  
>wasn't even much of a conversation.<p>

Clare Edwards: Hey

He replied almost instantly

KC Gunthrie: How are you?

Clare Edwards: Good. You?

KC Guthrie: not that great, Jenna broke up with me, today :(

Why was he telling me thing? Was I supposed to feel sorry that the  
>girl he broke up with me for dumped him?<p>

Clare Edwards: why?

KC Guthrie: something about someone at her new school.

I grew tense. What if she was talking about Eli? Don't get  
>paranoid Clare! There are tons of guys at his school! The chances of<br>it been Eli is slim. But I still couldn't help thinking... What if?

I never responded to KC, I just sat in silence being the stupid worry  
>wart that I am. I was Lost in thought when my Skype lit up. Not<br>thinking I let it ring. By the time I snapped to it had been going off  
>for several minutes. I pressed accept.<p>

"hey," I said lightly, taking another sip from my water  
>" Morning Beautiful" I blushed looking down<br>"how'd you sleep?" he asked, it was so odd to think that all this time  
>I had been sleeping while he was wide awake.<br>" ok." I stated, screwing the cap back into my bottle  
>" dreaming about me?" he questioned smugly.<br>" Sorta..." I admitted not wanting to lie.  
>He raised his eyebrows looking curious.<br>" it's just, whenever I close my eyes, even if it's only for a second,  
>I'm always somewhere with you." he smiled at me, not a smirk a genuine<br>smile.

"So what do you have planned for today? Or I guess for tomorrow in  
>your case." I asked correcting myself<p>

"not much, I start my new tutoring job. Should be tons of fun" he  
>said sarcastically.<br>" Job?" I asked a tad surprising.  
>" yeah, Morty breaks down every other day, I kind of need the cash.<br>Its ok money, it's just not exactly the way I want to spend my lunch."  
>I didn't speak for a few minutes simply smiling at each other gazing<br>into each other's eyes.

"counting the days yet blue eyes?" he asked,  
>" to what?" I asked confused.<br>" spring break." he stared obviously.  
>" no, should I be?" I asked curiously.<br>" it's another reason I'm taking this job. I figured I'd come up there  
>and see you."<p>

"Really?" I asked rather shocked. He nodded.  
>" what do your parents think about that?" I asked<br>" yeah I haven't really gotten that far yet." I laughed shaking my head  
>slightly. I glanced at clock on my bedside table.<br>" I better go." I said standing up and taking my bag off the floor.  
>We said our goodbyes, but before I left the room I stopped at my<br>calendar and counted the days before there's chance that I might get  
>to see him again. <p>


	13. Chapter 13

Distance between us chapter 13

Hey! So I just finished supersizing a bunch of my sisters drunk  
>friends and it's like 1 am so I'm not too sure how good this chapter is<br>going to be.

Chapter 13: Distance makes the heart grow fonder  
>( this is starting the same day as the last chapter)<br>Clares POV

The frost nipped at my skin as I stepped into the brisk February air,  
>the morning went by slowly, as I listened to my history teacher drown<br>on about things we had learned last term, and continued reading a book  
>I had already read in English, the afternoon was no better as the<br>substitute we had for French didn't speak the language at all, math  
>ended up being the only slightly enjoyable class. Though my day hadn't<br>been that bad I still ended it in rather foul mood. I made my way to  
>my locker wanting nothing more than to just go home. I cursed under my<br>breath as I struggled under the weight of my books to open my locker.

" hey Clare" said deep voice somewhere to my left.  
>" Hey" I said quickly, smiling in triumph as my locker door swank<br>open.

"So what's up?" the voice continued.  
>" just heading home." I continued having no idea who I was talking to.<br>I looked up at the person for a moment, as I stored my books on the  
>shelve of my locker. It was Dean Sailing, captain of the lacrosse team<br>and a complete and total jack ass. Why he was talking to me I had no  
>idea.<p>

"So I was thinking" he continued as I shoved a book into my bag.

"We should go out sometime "he stated smiling cockily at me. I  
>sighed. I really wasn't in the mood for this.<p>

"I have a boyfriend." I stated taking my coat out of my locker and  
>putting it on.<p>

"Really?" he asked moving closer. "Because I don't see him  
>anywhere." I rolled my eyes.<p>

"You wouldn't." I said closing my locker and turning to face him. "  
>He lives in Canada." I said pulling my bag further up my arm to sit<br>my shoulder.

"well." he said stepping even closer.  
>" I can change all that." I narrowed my eyes at him<br>" you know what they say." he continued.  
>" out of sight out of mind." I scoffed at him pushing past. He grabbed<br>my arm.

"Think about it." he said before winking at me and walking off. I  
>shuttered before, walking toward the doors, here Savannah stood waiting.<p>

"what was that?" she asked interested

"just dean being dean." I stated continuing to the door.  
>" so dean being an ass. Makes sense. What did he say?" she questioned<br>walking next to me.

"just asked me out" I stated

" you're probably next on the list." she said as we walked out the door.

"List?" I questioned not understanding.

"My brothers on the lacrosse team with him. He has a list of all the  
>girls he wants to do before Grad. You're probably next." I rolled my eyes.<br>" a list really?" she nodded  
>" but never mind that!" she said<br>" what did you say?" she egged on  
>" I told him I have a boyfriend. Hey do we need to wait for<br>Ali?" I said stopping in my tracks and looking back at the school.

"Nah she went home during Algebra." she stated continuing toward her  
>family's car. The driver opens the door for her and she climbed in, I<br>followed in suit.

"anyway back to subject." she said taking water from a holder and  
>unscrewing the cap. "What did Dean say after<br>that?" she pressed on taking a sip of her water.

"Why do you care?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Because being friends with you are like having my own personal soap  
>opera. So details!" I rolled my eyes at her<p>

"there's not much more!" I stated "dean was just being dean saying  
>that he could change that and then I left, end of story." she smiled<p>

" I wonder how Eli would feel about this?" she said leaning back in  
>her seat.<p>

"About what?" I questioned as we turned the corner.  
>" about someone moving in on his woman!" I scoffed.<br>" nobodies "moving in" on me!"  
>" still I wonder what he'd say! What he'd do! Could you imagine if he<br>hopped on a plane and came over here! I'd love to see Dean get his ass  
>kicked, and you know if his shirt gets ripped off sometime during the<br>fight... I wouldn't be disappointed." I laughed at her.

"Well I don't think Elis going to be hoping on any planes anytime  
>soon. Though he did mention spring break." I said thinking back on our<br>conversation from this morning.

"I don't get how you do it! It's been months since you've seen him!"  
>she said taking another sip from her water.<p>

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder" I stated as the car came to a  
>stop in front of my building.<p>

Eli POV

I walked into my first class a few seconds before the bell rang taking  
>my seat right as my English teacher entered. The class<br>passed quickly as we continued our essays. When the bell rang  
>everyone hurried to their next class, I had spare next so I took my<br>Time getting to my feet. I started heading to the door before  
>called my name, I turned seeing her picking up a slip from<br>her desk and walking over to me.

"Mr. Simpson dropped this off for you; he mentioned something about a  
>tutoring Job." I nodded thanking her, walking out of the room before<br>reading the slip. It was printed on the degrassi official stationary  
>and had Mr. Simpson's signature Pre-stamped on the bottom. It wasn't<br>much of a letter; it simple stated the terms of my pay. When lunch  
>time rolled around I made my way to room 206. I never really<br>considered before this point that I might end up tutoring, the thought  
>began to cross my mind just as I entered the room.<p>

"Hey Eli" a flirtasous voice said.  
>I looked up to find the only person in the room, to be Jenna Middleton <p>


	14. Chapter 14

Distance between us chapter 14

Ok so it's Thursday, even though you won't be reading it on a  
>Thursday. Whatever, I really thought that I would have written more<br>this week! Well the weather was supposed to be crappy... But it  
>wasn't, and I ended up babysitting all of my sister's drunken<br>friends... VERY entertaining. Whatever! I've done three chapters not  
>counting this one and I still have tomorrow and the drive on Saturday.<br>We can hope for the best! Anyway I should probably get on with the  
>chapter. I babble alot, I can't help it!<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to rightful peeps  
>(slang for people. You know if you didn't know. I'm assuming you do<br>but whatever! Have I already said whatever? I believe I have. :p)

Chapter 14: Awkward

Eli POV

Tutoring Jenna was the most awkward thing I have ever done. For one  
>thing, she didn't actually need help. She knew and understood<br>everything she said she needed help with.  
>Another thing was that she was constantly flirting with me. Batting<br>her eye lashes at me, twirling her hair and giggling: even if I wasn't  
>with Clare, I probably wouldn't go for Jenna. She wasn't my "type".<br>And by the look of her last boyfriend I wasn't her's. Which raised the  
>question. Why was she hitting on me? There were tons of guys in this<br>school who would kill to have a three second conversation with her,  
>god knows why. To me she seems shallow and trashy ( AN: I really don't<br>hate Jenna or think any of these things about her I'm just tweaking  
>her personality for the purpose of my imagination)<br>The hour seemed to pass slower than anything had  
>Had every endeared. Just as it was coming to a close I felt Jenna's<br>foot bush up against mine. I moved mine a little further way hoping it  
>was just an accident. It wasn't. It happened again this time she<br>worked her foot high up my calf. I jumped up.  
>" I think that'll be good for the day." I said picking up my backpack<br>as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. I fast walked out of the  
>room as quickly as I could, not stopping till I stood safely in my<br>history class.

Clare POV

Vana and I spent the rest of the afternoon, doing homework and  
>studying for the upcoming history test we had before spring break. She<br>kept slipping in comments about Dean, Eli or the both of them. We had  
>just finished studying, when the apartment door opened and the sound a<br>high pitched giggling erupted. My father entered closely tailed by a  
>bleach blonde girl.<p>

"Oh! Clare." he said noticing me the smile dropping from his face.

"I didn't expect you to be here. This is Natasha. She works in the  
>office with me. We just came to..." he looked around the room trying<br>to find and excuse.  
>" to pick up a document." be said pulling one off the coffee table.<p>

"That's my homework." Savannah pointed out taking it back from him.  
>He stood there for a moment awkwardly before speaking.<p>

"we better go." he said gesturing toward the door, before leaving,  
>Natasha followed in suit. I looked at Vana.<p>

"you don't think?" she asked, I shrugged frowning.  
>" though I wouldn't put it past that girl." she said pulling herself<br>off the floor and onto the couch.  
>" you know her?" I asked<br>" she was at the company Christmas party. She was all over my brother  
>till she found out he was 15." she said laughing slightly, and going<br>to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't dwell on it." she said pulling open the fridge and  
>scanning the shelves. Pulling out left over onion soup and poping it in<br>the microwave. She leaned against the counter.

" I almost forgot to tell you!" she said hopping up onto the counter  
>and watching the soup circle round and round as the clock counted down<br>the time left.

"What?" I questioned, taking two bowels down from the cabinet.

" chelsas having a party on Saturday, so I was thinking we'd do  
>oxford street and Harrods Friday afternoon, then maybe dinner at that<br>cute little Moroccan place. Hopefully Ali with be better by then.  
>Personally I don't even think she's really sick she probably just<br>didn't want to take that chemistry test. It wasn't even that bad I  
>mean" I cut her off.<p>

"Wait" she looked up from the microwave.  
>" Chelsa term?" she nodded Pouring the soup from the plastic container<br>into the bowels.  
>" ok have I missed something you hate her. Why would you want to go to<br>her party." she looked up at me.  
>" she may be a bitch, but she throws a hell of a party. I guess you<br>were in Aspin last year but I stopped in before heading to Sun City,  
>it was insane." she said picking up her bowel and starting to walk up<br>the stairs.

"I don't know." I said following her,

"why not! Clare you haven't been to a party since, Brooklyn Tabaneties,  
>last July! Live a little!"<p>

" I was just going to hang out with Eli, Saturday night."

"You can stare at a laptop when you get back! I don't want to go  
>alone! There's no way that Ali will come with me. And even if she did<br>she would spend the whole time complaining about Marcus! Please  
>please!" she continued.<p>

" Vana!" I said plopping down onto my bed careful not to spill my soup.

"Please!" she egged on. I rolled my eyes

" Hermies!" she shouted at me.

"Pardon?" I said not understanding.  
>" I will give you my Blue hermies shoulder bag, if you come with me."<br>I signed. I knew that this would go on forever so I gave in. I ate my  
>soup as Vana made more suggestions as to where we should shop on<br>Friday. I nodded along, not really paying attention. The minutes  
>ticked by as the hours past.<p>

"But really if she didn't do it why would she say she would. To get a  
>reputation as slut. I mean I know I'm not squeaky clean. But really."<br>the alarm on my phone began to go off.  
>I snapped it up Pressing snooze and jumping off my bed.<p>

"What's with you?" Vana asked looking up from a magazine she had been  
>flipping through well babbling none stop. I had already returned to my<br>bed laptop in hand and had taken my place against my pillows, flipping  
>it open and logging on. Savannah crawled up beside me. I brought up my<br>Skype. Vana rolled her eyes.  
>" you have an alarm?" she asked raising her eye browns.<br>" I fall asleep sometime." I defended as the ringing I had become much  
>to accustom to sound from my speakers.<p>

"Hey." I said smiling at my screen.  
>" Hey." he said smiling back and then adding.<br>" hi Savannah." she smiled  
>" I'm proud of you for remembering." she stated pulling out a pack of<br>smarties.

"Where's the other one?" he asked.

"faked or at least I think she faked being sick to skip chemistry."  
>Vanna said reaching for her magazine once again.<p>

"How was your day?" he asked  
>" not bad, but not great."<p>

" she got asked out." Vana slipped in never looking up from her  
>magazine. I smacked her with a book from my nightstand.<p>

"What!" she said finally looking up from her magazine.

"Hall!" I said pointing to the door.

"Really?" she asked looking disappointed.

"Out!" I said again she rolled her eyes before swinging her legs off  
>the bed and walking out into the hall. I looked back to the screen.<br>Eli looked back at me smirking slightly eyebrows raised.

"It's nothing really; Vana likes to make things bigger than they are."

"I don't doubt that." he said. We continued talking for awhile. I  
>tried to ignore the sounds of Vana pressed up against the door trying<br>to hear what we were saying.

"I almost forgot to ask!" I stated sitting up a little straighter.

"How was the first day of tutoring?" I asked curiously. His face fell  
>slightly.<p>

"Oh that. Fine I guess, I was thinking about asking Simpson for  
>someone else though. "<p>

"Why?" I asked.

"Just having some problems with the girl, she doesn't really need to  
>seem to need the help anyway."<p>

"Who is it?" I asked, though the chances of me knowing them were  
>extremely small, I still couldn't help but think that I could be<br>" Jenna Middleton" he stole the word right out of my mind.

Ok this chapter wasn't that great! It was more of a filler so I can get  
>to where I need to go. Sorry! <p>


	15. Chapter 15

Distance between us chapter 15

Hey so once again at the lake, lose yourself part 1 aired tonight. So  
>sad I missed it. I'm crossing my figures that Jake is ok! What's<br>happened to me! Am I really starting to ship them?

(I'm home now; I know what happened I'm good now. But I'm sad because  
>I'm missing Thursday's episode! ;( sadness!)<p>

Disclaimer: all rights so to rightful people

Chapter 15: Home

Clare's POV

"I wouldn't worry about." Savannah said shifting through the rack,

"I would!" Ali stated examining a sequined top.  
>" you don't know Jenna, Van she's trouble."<p>

"You're really not making me feel any better." I added leaning against  
>a rack.<p>

"Look." vana said turning away from the rack to face Me.  
>" we know, this Jenna girl is a slut, but we also know that Eli isn't<br>this KC guy. Have some faith in him!" I sighed looking at the ground.

"yeah, your right."

"I know I am!" she stated. "Now go try this on!" she said forcing  
>something into my hands and then shoving me towards the dressing room.<p>

When I got home I found the flat once again empty. I didn't mind. I  
>loved having it to myself of Fridays. It was a night where nothing<br>NEEDED to be done. The one night I took to relax. I dumped my school  
>and shopping bags inside my room, before, entering my bathroom. I<br>docked my iPod, selecting my relax playlist, before beginning to run a  
>bath. I lit a few scented candles around the room, and the aroma of<br>vanilla and passion fruit filled the room. I seemed like once I had  
>settled myself into the hot bath the doorbell rang. I signed bring my<br>hand down on the water splashing slightly in frustration. I climbed  
>out quickly drying off before dawning a black slip and rob and running<br>down the spiral staircase. I opened the door and found myself face to  
>face with a balding postman, this was odd. The post was usually<br>delivered through the front desk.

"Deliver for," he looked down at his clip board. "Clare Edwards."

"That's me." I said, just now noticing the large package he had  
>tucked under his arm.<p>

"Sign here." he said holding out a clip board. I quickly scribbled  
>down my name, before a packaged was shoved into my hands<br>and the postman was already halfway down the hallway.

"Ok." I said quietly closeting the door. Before sitting down on the  
>couch and placing the box on the coffee table. I looked at it puzzled.<br>Had an ordered something? I don't think so? I glanced at the top of it  
>before I noticed that it was marked Canada. I headed to the kitchen<br>grabbing a small steak knife before sitting back down on the couch. I  
>cut through the tape holding the top together as quickly and cleanly<br>as I could. Running into a few problems. I smiled in triumph when the  
>top folded open. I lifted the lips of it open. It was filled to the<br>brim with pack peanuts but sitting on top was a letter, my name  
>written in curve calligraphy. I reached out unfolding the letter, it read<p>

Dear Clare

You have no idea how much this is costing me in shipping! Don't worry  
>though, you're worth it. Do you remember about 2 weeks ago, or maybe<br>longer...? How fast is international shipping? Never mind. When you  
>said you were missing Canada? Well in this box is every Canadian<br>stereotype I could think of, apart from bacon, I didn't think it  
>would keep. I miss you blue eyes... Counting the days yet? I know<br>I am

Your Eli

I laughed slightly reading it. I smiled shifting through the packing  
>peanuts before coming across the first item.<p>

100% pure maple Syrup. The box also contained a small model of an  
>igloo, a stuffed animal moose, a Vancouver Canucks Jersey (1), a<br>package of napkins that said EH! On the front and the final item and  
>my favorite of all, was a tee shirt. It was a charcoal black with red<br>writing across the front that said. "Dead Hand" sure it had nothing to  
>do with Canada, but it had the scent of something that smelled a million<br>times better than the candles I was burning upstairs. It smelled like  
>Eli. I made my way upstairs my box in hand; I emptied my bathtub and<br>blew out the candles. I settled into my room, changing into my Eli  
>shirt and a pair of black sleep shorts. I glanced at the time, it was<br>only 9:30 but I was absoulouty exhausted, I knew that I wouldn't  
>be able to stay up late enough to talk to Eli face to face no matter<br>how badly I wanted to. So I decided to write him an email.

Dear Eli,

Counting the days? More like the seconds. I'm slowly dying here, the  
>flat seems so empty with my parents working all the time, if that's<br>what you'd call what my dad is doing. I miss you.

Ps. I Love my Moose

Your Clare

Ok I don't really like this chapter, I wrote it awhile go. And I'm  
>aloud to use Canadian stereotypes because I'm a Canadian<p>

1 I used Vancouver because I'm a BC girl. Yes I broke a lamp when they  
>lost; well I didn't break it I just pushed it over. I'm with KC though<br>if drew became a Boston bruin's fan he'd be head to me:p just kidding! 


	16. Chapter 16

Distance between us chapter 16

Hey people! So this will most likely be my last update still Sunday or  
>Monday because I'm heading down to the states to see a Toby Keith<br>concert. I'm hoping to soft of wrap up this story in a few more  
>chapter and focus more on my new story ( Called Broken Pieces, check<br>it out if you have some spear time. Thanks) but I have a feeling there  
>may be a sequel to this story. So don't get to Sad!<p>

Oh and regarding the Canucks Jersey from last chapter. Yes I know that  
>Degrassi is in Toronto but I have to support my team. And my review is<br>right the maple leafs kind of suck. I was going to use the senators but,  
>like I said have to support my team! Sorry!<p>

Disclaimer: All rights go to rightful people.

Chapter 16: Erase the day

Clare's POV

I was sound asleep, when the sound of my door crashing open awoke

"Oh my god GET UP." The voice sounded, I lifted my head to find  
>Vana, sunglasses on, arms crossed and a tapping her foot against the<br>floor.

"We have lunch plans, remember?" I rubbed my eyes.  
>" what time is it?"<p>

" its noon." she said annoyed  
>" now get up! We have reservations in 40 minutes!" she said<br>disappearing in my closet returning a few minutes' later clothes in hand.  
>" Dressed." she said tossing the clothes on top of Me.<br>" wait." she said as I slid my feet onto the floor.  
>" what?" I asked standing and stretching my arms in the air.<br>" what are you wearing?" she asked gesturing towards my person. I  
>looked down realizing that I was still wearing the shirt that Eli sent<br>me.

" and don't tell me that you've always had it because I know your  
>wardrobe backwards and forward." she rolled my eyes at her.<br>" No, Eli sent it to me." I said picking up the clothes and heading  
>towards the bathroom.<p>

"Did he also send Mr. Moose?" she asked picking it up from my bed.

"Shut up." I said closing the door behind me.

"You made it." Ali said as Savannah and I approached the table.

"Sorry." Vana said placing her bag on the spare chair and taking her  
>seat.<br>" it's clares fault." she said picking up her menu.

"I slept in! Sue me!" I defended.  
>" up late talking to Mr. Perfect?" Ali joked<p>

"Actually no,"

" well you better gain some energy before tonight." Savannah demanded.

"Tonight?" I questioned not understanding.

"Chelsea's Party," she said obviously.  
>" Right..." I had completely forgotten about the party she was<br>dragging me to.

"Have fun with that." Ali said closing her menu.

"you could come to you know." Vana snapped at her.  
>" and watch Chelsea and Marcus swap spit all night, No thank you."<p>

" Are you really going to make me go to this?" I asked her handing my  
>menu to the waiter as we placed our order.<p>

"I gave you that bag! You owe me!" she defended.  
>" you can have it back!" I offered.<br>" why are you so against going to this party! It's one of my last  
>chances to hang out with you before spring break because I have a<br>feeling that I'm not going to see much of you when lover boy comes to  
>town."<p>

I rolled my eyes.

Later that day Vana and I arrived at the Trems. You couldn't hear  
>anything anyone said over the thumping of the music. It was hot and<br>crowed as we made our way through the crowed.

" I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DO THIS!" I shouted over the music as  
>Vana Scanned the room.<p>

"WHAT?" she shouted back. I didn't attempt to respond.  
>" LOOSEN UP CLARE!" she shouted "HAS FUN." I rolled my eyes<br>"YOUVE GOT 2 HOURS!" I shouted. After ten minutes I had lost Vana. I  
>found myself leaning against a wall, drink in hand trying to drown out<br>the sound of everyone else having fun around me. I was distracted. It  
>had been almost 24 hours since I really talked to Eli. Face to face. I<br>wished I was back a home, still wearing his shirt, breathing in his  
>sweet scent. Just than my phone went off. I smiled, thinking it would<br>be Eli. I was wrong. It was a number I'd never seen before. It was a  
>picture message. I press accept on the download request. I waited a<br>moment for the image to load. And when it did... I had no words.  
>I pushed my way through the crowd, making my way towards the door. I<br>felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me. It was Van. She had large  
>smile on her face.<br>" come on you can leave you- she stopped speaking and let go of my arm  
>when she saw the look on my face, the tears welling in my eyes. Once I<br>reached the hallway and the cool air hit my face, my stomach dropped  
>even more.<p>

I made my way slowly toward the metro station opting not to take a  
>taxi, I wanted to walk. I thought it would clear my head maybe make it<br>make scene, but it didn't. When I reached my flat the cold air had  
>dried my tears in place on my face, but they were soon replaced with<br>new one. My breathing was large and short by the time I made my way  
>into my room. I slumped against the door, letting my body fall down it<br>reaching the floor and wrapping my arms around my knees.  
>Why did I hurt so much? It didn't last time, maybe because last time I<br>didn't love KC not really. Because I didn't know what love was? But I  
>do now and I wasn't sure it was worth this much pain. I was crying<br>into my arms when I heard the furmillar ring erupting from my laptop  
>speakers. I knew who it was. It was the only person it ever was. I<br>wiped the tears off my face but they kept falling. I got up and made  
>my way to my desk, plopping down on in my chair and pressing accept.<p>

"Hey, look I have something to... What's wrong" he asked noticing my  
>tears.<p>

"I think you know" I said my voice slightly horse.

" what are you talking about?" he asked confused.  
>" I know Eli."<br>" know what?"  
>" About you... And Jenna" I hissed.<br>" Clare.. No I did-" I cut him off.  
>" I never thought you were that guy, Eli. But I guess I deserve it for<br>starting a relationship with someone I barely know."

" Clare, just let me" I cut him off again.

"You might want to call the airline." I continued.  
>" see I they can refund your ticket. Cause there's no reason for you<br>to come here anymore."

" No! Clare." I stopped him

"good bye Eli." I said slamming my screen shut. I looked at my phone  
>one more time, where the picture still sat, of him and her. I wondered<br>if he kisses her the way he kissed me. I made my way over to my bed,  
>where Eli Tee shirt and my moose still sat. I picked them both up and<br>shoved them back into the box that they came in than into the trash  
>can by my door. I fell onto my bed, curling into a ball and softly<br>crying myself to sleep.

Ok I'm going to leave it there. I hate to beg but PLEASE go read my  
>new story I'm itching to know what you guys think of it! Thanks so much! <p>


	17. Chapter 17

Distance between us chapter 17  
>hey people so I'm in a trailer. Heading down to the gorge<br>amphitheater to see Toby Keith! Super exited, sad thing no wifi and I  
>missed the second part of extraordinary Machine. I was going crazy<br>wondering what happen. Thank gosh Wal-Mart has Wi-Fi! I love Wal-Mart! So  
>I read the recap on it. Really Eli! Trying to frame Jake! Tisk<br>tisk! : p oks enough from me! Into the story!  
>Chapter 17: Let me be here<p>

Clare's POV

" Clare" Ali said softly sticking her head through my bedroom door. I  
>had my back to it, watching as rain drops slowly fell down my window.<br>" Clare honey" Vana added, pushing open the door and slowly making her  
>way over to me, sitting down lightly on my bed.<p>

"You have to get up." she waits softly placing a hand on my back.

"We have school." she pointed out.

"So" I whispered emotionless.

"It's the last day before spring break. Remember Spring break. You  
>were so excited." she stated<p>

"Yeah well not anymore." I snapped back.

"Clare I know your hurt." Ali said sitting down on the other side of  
>Vana.<p>

"But you can't stop living." Vana finished for her.

"What's the point?" I asked sitting up straight and propping myself  
>onto the head board. "Everyone just leaves<br>me. KC, Eli! Even my own parents would rather be at work than here." I  
>said tears once again beginning to fall from my eyes.<p>

"You have us!" Ali piped in.

"and we're here for you. As long as you need us. In fact let's skip.  
>You're in no state to go to school anyway." Vana suggested kicking off<br>her shoes.

"Are you insane?" Ali half shouted.  
>" My parents would kill me! Like police officer's and candles and<br>Teddy bears on the side of the road kill me!"

" Alia Bhandari! Your friend is in pain and all you can think about is  
>yourself! Tisk tisk! Let me handle your parents. You are going to the<br>shop down the street and getting as much food as your sweet little  
>arms can Carry" Ali looked at her dumbfounded.<br>" Go" she said pushing her slightly, before whipping out her phone and  
>dialing a Number<p>

"Hi ! It's Savannah VanHorn. Yes Ali's Fine; I was just  
>calling you to ask you a favor. I thing is..."<p>

By the time Ali was Back from the store, Savannah had managed to talk  
>her way around Ali's mom into going them permission to miss school.<br>Savannahs parents were in Cyprus and even if mine were around... I  
>doubt they would care.<p>

"You know I kind of hate Romantic Comedies." Vana said her mouth half  
>full of Lemon sherbet. We were all sitting against the pillows of my<br>bed; I was sandwiched in-between the two of them. The tub a sherbet  
>sat on my lap as we all took large spoon full's. We had somehow ended<br>up watching, some romantic chick flick, I didn't know what one they  
>all seemed the same to me. Which was exactly what vana was about to say.<br>" there all the same. Two people stumble around the screen for two  
>hour and than realize there perfect for each other 2 minutes before the<br>credits roll! But in real life, there are always casualties. Life's  
>more like action movies it's a crap shoot on whether or not you're<br>getting a happy ending." Ali nodded.

"So what now?" I whispered looking down at the now almost empty  
>bucket that we had devoured. "I don't exactly feel any better."<p>

"Well." Vana said lifting the tub off my lap and replacing it with a  
>tub of peanut butter and a large bar of chocolate.<p>

"We need something to really get your mind off It." she said breaking  
>off the piece of the bar and dipping it into the peanut butter. "You<br>know, besides chocolate."

"Don't look at me!" Ali defended. "I don't come up with the  
>solutions! I just follow them!" vana rolled her eyes before saying.<p>

"I think we need to get you out of this city! The country even! And  
>what better time is there! Spring break starts tomorrow."<p>

" I don't know." Ali chimed in "I was supposed to be helping my  
>mother clean out the attic."<p>

"Yeah well I'm supposed to be flying to Cyprus but plans change.  
>Don't they" vans said sitting up on her knees.<p>

"What do you think Clare? You can't stay in this room forever! I have  
>the key to my families Flat in Paris! Get out of town for a week! It's<br>just one short tube ride away!"

"Question!" Ali said raising her hand slightly.  
>" why would someone want to go to the city of love to get over a broken<br>Heart?" vana rolled her eyes again.

"No" I piped in. "I wanna go. I think your right. Getting out of the  
>city... It'll help." I said decadently.<p>

"Than let's start packing!" Ali said getting to her feet. Vana and I  
>just stared at her.<p>

"Or you know we could finish... Eating first."  
>" yeah" Vana said nodding and taking another piece.<p>

Eli POV

I got home from the last day of school before spring break in a rut. I  
>couldn't believe I blew it! I couldn't believe this happened! It<br>wasn't even like it was my fault. Jenna had asked me to meet her at  
>the dot. She said she had an English question. So being nice I went to<br>go help her. And before I knew it she was all over me. Someone, someone  
>who now that I thought about it, she must be working with Jenna, had sent<br>a picture of Jenna kissing me to Clare. It was horrible to think that  
>she's so evil that she would actually need minion. I wished I could<br>explain. But it's not like she's answering my calls, texts, I would  
>try smoke signals but I think were a little too far apart for that. My<br>head fell back against my pillow. I was going crazy. I had to let her  
>know. Make her understand. I couldn't just let the girl I love go.<br>Wait did I just say love? Do I really love Clare? Then I dawned on my  
>mind that I do. I do love her. And she had to know. I looked over at<br>the mirror in my corner that had, my plane ticket tucked into the  
>corner. Despite Clare's instructions, I kept it... And this is why.<p>

I ran down the stairs past my father.  
>" where you headed?" he asked looking back down at me.<br>" London" I said opening the door, he nodded before thinking  
>" Wait, Ontario?" but I was already too far out the door to hear him.<br>The idea hadn't truly set into my mind that I was going to her, until  
>I was in my seat getting ready for lift off. I was going to get her<br>back, no matter what I had to do. So as we shored above the sky, I saw  
>Clares Face in my mind, she would believe me. She had to. She just had<br>to.

Ok it's kind of late and I have some driving to do tomorrow. So I'll be  
>seeing ya. Yeah well not really but you know what I mean. Review if<br>you feel like it! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Distance between us chapter 18

Hey peoples. So I'm back! Both my feet are totally asleep, and it's  
>really hot outside, not thinking I'm going to get much sleep tonight.<br>It's already 10:30 and it was either write a new chapter or watch  
>season 6 of the amazing race, so I thought write first watch later! :D<br>thank you! I'm so sad that this story is almost over! I can't believe  
>we've almost hit 20 chapters! That's insane! So I really hope you<br>guys enjoy this.

Warning: Mushy predictable crap ahead!

Warning!: there are some major cheesy crap In this.

Disclaimer: All rights go to rightful people.

Chapter 18: Listen

Eli POV

It seemed like it took forever for the plane to touch down in Heathrow  
>Airport. I breezed through customs, stopping along the way to convert<br>some of my Dollars to pounds. I pulled out my phone pulling up the  
>email that Clare had sent me with her address, when I had requested it<br>to send my care package. I hailed a taxi giving the driver the address  
>before, settling into my seat. I wondered what I was going to say.<br>What would I say on the off chance that one of her parents opened the  
>door. But for what Clare had told me 9 times out of 10 they were at<br>work. I paid the driver before pulling my canvas backpack back from  
>the seat. I walked up to the building. The door man stopped me.<p>

" which tenant?" he enquirer pulling the door open.

" Um Edwards." I said trying to move by but then he spoke.

" I'm Sorry, Sir. The Edwards have left town." I stood in shock.

" What! Where'd they go?" I snapped.

"Mr. and Mrs. Edwards are on sperate business trip. Miss Edwards has  
>left town for the week."<p>

" Do you know where exactly?" I pressed on.

" I'm sorry sir, I don't" I was completely and totally shocked? What  
>was I going to do now? I had just flown 7 and half hours to see her<br>and she wasn't even here. Just than my phone buzzed. It was an alert  
>from face range.<p>

Savannah VanHorn updated her status. I sighed I didn't really care,  
>but i thought I would look for the hell or it. And I was glad I did.<p>

Savannah VanHorn: is headed to Paris with Clare Edwards and Ali  
>Bhendari.<p>

Paris. That wasn't that far. I could go to Paris. I made my way to the  
>euro star station, catching the next train out. As we rode under the<br>channel, I thought of Clare and what she might be doing right now.

Clare POV

" what are you doing!" I asked Vana as she plopped down on the couch,  
>holding a bottle of wine and three glasses.<p>

" What! It's France! Everybody drinks." she stated un corking the  
>bottle and pooring herself a glass, before offereing one to Ali and I.<br>Ali took hers happily.

" Yeah, no thanks." I said pushing mine away.  
>" come on Clare!" Vana said rolling her eyes.<br>" were here to have fun! Remember!" she said taking a gulp.  
>" sorry if I'm not in a partying mood right now." I snapped leaning<br>back into the couch cousins.

" Come on Clare-bear!" Ali said turning sideways to face me.  
>" you just need to get your mind off it! It's why we came! Now what do<br>you want to do?" she asked. I got to my feet.

" I'm just gonna take a walk. I'll be back in a bit. Watch her." I told  
>Ali, gesturing to Savannah who was gulping down her glass. Ali nodded.<br>Once I reached the lobby of The VanHorns building, I made my way out  
>the front doors, the second the cold Air hit my face, my phone rang. I<br>fished it out of my pocket. The caller ID indicated that it was Eli  
>calling for the billionth time. I knew I shouldn't that it was stupid,<br>but I picked up.

Eli POV

I had managed to get the address of Savannahs families flat in Paris  
>by bribing her younger brother. My taxi pulled up about 7 parking<br>spaces away from the VanHorns building, I paid the driver before  
>exiting the Car and climbing onto the bustling sidewalk. I pulled out<br>my phone and dialed Clare's number before pressing it to my ear.  
>" pick up." I whispered to the phone. " come on Clare, Pick up!" the<br>dial tone stopped.

" what do you want!" she snapped. It felt so good to hear her voice  
>again, no mater now angry she was with me.<p>

" Clare you have go listen to me." I said looking forward for the  
>first time since exiting the taxi, people bustled around me, pushing<br>past, there was only one other person stopped ok the side walk. Up  
>head a auburn haired girl with her back to me, talking on the phone.<br>She looked just like... She was on the move.

" what listen to how you cheated on me? I think I'll take a pass." I  
>started walking following the girl up headed.<p>

" I never cheated on you!" I stated, now pushing people out of my way,  
>moving faster as the girl, continued ahead of me. $<p>

" oh really because I have the picture to prove it." she stated,

" you have to let me explain!" I stated quickening my pace growing  
>ever closer to the girl head<br>" I went to the dot to tutor Jenna!" I defended.  
>" she kissed me! I wouldn't do that to you! I swear!" I was feet away.<p>

" and why should I believe that!" I was right behind her now, and I  
>didn't need the phone to hear what she had said. I took a deep breathe<br>before saying

" because I love you." she stopped cold I'm her tracks. Turning  
>slowly, she had her phone still pressed to her ear. Seeing her again<br>for the first time in so long, cameras could never fully show the  
>beauty of her eyes.<p>

" you what?" she whispered.  
>" I love you!" I said snapping my phone shut and stepping even closer<br>to her, taking both her hands in mine.

" and I would never, never cheat on you." she looked up at me, her  
>crystal eyes, filled with confusion and if I wasn't<br>mistaken... love. I didn't know what to do next, so I did the  
>thing I had wanted to every moment we had been apart, I kissed her. For<br>a moment her lips were hard, still, before  
>Giving into desire and allowing themselves to move against mine. And<br>Clare was once again wear she belonged. I'm my arms.

Ok I know its really short! I'm sorry! Really I am! But I'm REALLY TIERD OK! I know its kind of suckish, I'm going to blame it on the heat! Its like 2 in the morning. I know it started at 10:30 but I took a break, ate some pie, watched a little TV. IM SORRY!


	19. Chapter 19

Distance between us chapter 19

Oh My Gosh! I can't believe it's almost over! This is crazy! Just  
>this chapter and the next and were done! Forever! Gasp! I'm pretty<br>sure that I'm going to write a sequel, but I may not start that for  
>awhile, probably more into fall. But I have started 2 new stories and<br>I know it's a lot but am considering a 3rd. Crazy right but please  
>check out my two new stories<p>

Broken Pieces and Meet me half way. Thanks! I really hate asking!  
>Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's going to be cheesy fluffy<br>crap, which I personally enjoy! :D ok let's get going.

Chapter 19: Starting again.

Clare's POV

I melted into the touch of Eli's lips, finally feeling the sensation I  
>had been craving since we parted 3 months earlier. I had been dreaming<br>about this, about having him with me. Than it really hit me. He said  
>he loves me? Does he? I flew half way around the world to get me back.<br>I guess that should count for something right? The feeling of his arms  
>around me made my mind stand still as I stood here, taking in the<br>moment, his scent wafted into my system. It smelled so much better  
>than declining memory that had been his tee shirt. We broke apart, he<br>still had his arms linked around my waist. I looked up at him, stared  
>into my eyes, he was waiting. But for what? Than it hit me. For me to<br>say it back. Do I love him? I had just spent the past few days  
>convincing myself that I didn't, but having him here, having him with<br>me I knew, I just knew.

" I love you too." I said quietly never breaking gaze with him. The  
>worried expression on his face, broke into a genuine smile, a smile<br>that seemed to reach for miles. It was true, I Clare Edwards Love Eli  
>Goldsworthy. He pulled me back in once again enveloping my lips with<br>his. Than I pushed him away, he looked slightly confused, and more  
>than a little disappointed.<p>

" this doesn't mean your off the hook" I said crossing my arms.  
>" Ill do anything!" he said un crossing my arms and taking my hands<br>back into his.

" tell me what happened" I said simply . "not the cheat sheet  
>version. The whole thing." he looked around, sighing slightly, before<br>finally looking back at me.

" fine." he stated " but not here." he reasoned as more people pushed  
>by us.<p>

So we walked, till we reached a small park. And as I requested he told  
>me everything, from Jenna's flirty behavior to deciding to come after<br>me, and I listened, but as I listened I took in his image, studying  
>every inch of him never wanting to forget the perfect lines of his<br>face. We wandered our way back to Vana's building, silently enjoying  
>each others presence. When we reached Vana's flat, I knocked lightly on<br>the door. It flew open to expose Vana, wine glass in her hand, she  
>looked at me and smiled, but than noticed Eli, she scoffed flinging<br>the door shut in our faces.

" Vana open up!" I yelled pounding my fist on the door. No answer.  
>" Vana!" I shouted again, still no answer.<br>" Ali!" I yelled changing tack tics. The door opened.

" Clare there a key behind th-" she noticed Eli  
>" what the Hell is he going here?" she asked as Vana glared at him.<p>

" nice to see you two!" Eli said sarcastically. Ali rolled her eyes,  
>before noticing our interlocked hands.<p>

" you can't be serious! You forgave him" she asked wide eyed  
>crossing her arms in dis belief.<p>

" there really wasn't much to forgive." I said leaning more against  
>Eli arm. " and I mean he flew all the way here! That counts for<br>something!"

" Aww!" Savannah said clutching her glass to her chest and smiling.

" you hate him, remember." Ali reminded her.

" oh right!" Vana said straitening up and once again glaring at him.

So after much convincing, Vana and Ali seemed to come to the  
>conclusion that me dating Eli again wasn't the worst thing in the<br>world, and I definitely agreed. When Eli and I broke up, I had remind  
>myself to smile, to go on with my day, I used to hate the idea of<br>being so dependant on one person, but with Eli, opening up to him felt  
>like the world lifting off my shoulders. I know now on some level that<br>I've always loved him, since day one. And know I know he loves me  
>back. All is right.<p>

As the night drew to a close Eli and I bid good night to Vana and Ali,  
>heading into the small yet airy guest bedroom that I always called my<br>home while staying here. I climbed onto the bed, Eli following me  
>wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close just before we<br>both fell into a blissful sleep, I heard Eli whisper.

" I love you." I smiled to myself, before whispering back  
>" I love you too Eli" and as I drifted to sleep I day dreamed about<br>tomorrow and how we would get to start all over again.

It was horrid wasn't it! I know! I'm sorry! Really I am! And its so short! But honestly I'm running out of ideas for this story REALLY fast. So I guess its good that this is the second to last chapter! :P anyhow thank you for reading you are all SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOME! I would add the hot part but it seemed inappropriate, if you know what im talking about you get 1 million friend points! Anyhow please check out my Two new stories you know if you want to. It would mean a lot to me. It could be your good deed for the day! :D kidding anyway have a good day! Or night or whatever time it is when your reading this.


End file.
